


Let the Bullets Rain Series 6 ~ Revenge

by Patriots1180



Series: Let the Bullets Rain [8]
Category: FOX NFL Sunday RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Agent 11, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Sex, Arms Dealer Dola, Bad Ass Dola, Bad Guy Flacco, Breaking and Entering, Burned Spy, CIA Agent Jules, CIA Director Tom Brady, CIA Recruits, Director Brady, Drama, Edeldola - Freeform, Edelmandola, Established Relationship, Ex-Spy Welker, Friendship, Gun Violence, Gun running, Gunner runner Dola, Heroic Rescues, Lovers, Lovers Parted, M/M, Season/Series 06, Series, Series 6, Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy Jules, The Beard is Back But Only for a Short While, Training Mission, Undercover Mission, Violence, Weapons Dealing, Weapons dealer Dola, burned - Freeform, spy mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriots1180/pseuds/Patriots1180
Summary: Julian goes undercover to stop Joe Flacco from breaking into a government facility. Everything is going according to plan until the spy's cover is blown.
Relationships: Danny Amendola/Julian Edelman, Jordy Nelson/Aaron Rodgers, Randall Cobb/Aaron Rodgers
Series: Let the Bullets Rain [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307843
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Deep Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Series 6 is here! I'm sorry its taken a month for me to upload a new story. I debated if I posted Series 6 or another story. I kept hoping I'd finish a different story to post but it just keeps growing. Hopefully I can wrap it up in the next few chapters. Thanks for your patience and read on.

“I have to go Dola!” Julian protested as Danny's lips curled into a snarl as he spun around pointing accusingly at his lover. “You said you were done with these long term undercover missions.” The arms dealer countered and Julian sighed as he tossed another article of clothing into a bag.

“I know. But I know these guys. I can infiltrate easily. No other agent has had any success whatsoever!” The gun runner clenched his fists as he stalked away. “Just go.” 

“Danny please.” Julian pleaded following after his boyfriend. “I love you.” “That doesn’t make this easier!” The arms dealer snapped turning to face his boyfriend. The agent’s face softened “I know it doesn’t, but this is the last time I promise.” 

Two months later……..

He sat on the balcony; Max resting at his feet as the sun rose, painting the sky a rainbow of colors. He didn't sleep as well anymore, and it made him wonder how he ever slept before without Julian’s presence. But the arms dealer continued on, he had clients to please and money to make after all. 

It had been three months to the day since he'd watched his lover leave for yet another undercover operation leaving him once again in the dark. He hadn’t heard a word from the younger man either and it made his stomach clench painfully. He knew a relationship with a spy would be no easy task. He wasn't exactly an easy person to live with nor was his lifestyle relationship friendly. 

But it didn’t make him love Julian any less and it certainly didn’t make things any easier. He had no clue where his lover was and the CIA was no help. He called Brady time and time again only to be told he checked in with his handler for his weekly phone call but nothing else.   
Jealousy flared up and reared its ugly head at the thought; Jules would always choose duty first. It stung like a slap to the face but it was reality. Would he ever come first?

And it made him wonder how much longer they could go on like this? He almost couldn’t remember a time without Julian’s bright presence in his life. But it seemed as if perhaps it was time to move on. He had better things to do than wait for a man who never came home.

He sighed before trying Tom again. “I don’t what more I can tell you Dola. He checked in with Allen Sunday night at his scheduled time. I can tell you he’s getting closer.” Danny hung up without bothering to say goodbye, it was the same answer he’d received for the last three weeks.

He was closer? Yea right! It was just a tactic to push him aside and nobody put Danny Amendola in the corner! It was time to call in the big guns. 

“He's in deep with some bad dudes that’s all I know so far but I'll see what I can dig up.” Welker replied. “Money is no object.” Danny reminded him and Welker snorted. “Dola I'd like to think we're friends now. Consider it on the house.” And the ex-agent hung up.   
The gun runner shook his head, Welker had someone wheedled his way into the small circle of people he trusted. He was starting to see why Julian kept him around. The man was very useful but still one of the dirtiest perverts he’d ever had the pleasure of meeting. 

Wes sidled up to bar to order a drink. This place was seedy as fuck he thought; glancing around he spotted a rough looking man coming towards him. He did a double take as he recognized the agent. His usually well-groomed scruff was now a messy, unkempt full length beard. And his usually short, side swept hair was cropped short. 

Julian sat down beside him, keeping his eyes forward as he ordered a drink. “You look good.” Wes smirked side eyeing his friend as he replied “You look like hell.” The agent snorted before turning serious. “You shouldn’t be here. It’s not safe.” “I know. But your boyfriend is worried sick about you although I doubt he’d admit it.”

The agent looked guilty, eyes falling to the old wooden bar top. “I know.” Wes continued “He calls Tom incessantly asking if he’s heard anything.” The agent wetted his lips. “I’d call but its.” “Not safe.” Welker offered and Julian nodded.

“I need to get going. Please tell Danny I love him and I'll be home soon.” He dropped cash on the table disappearing out the door. Welker sighed, watching the man go as he downed the rest of his drink. He knew how hard deep cover assignments were, he’d done enough of them in his lifetime and it had cost him dearly.

He sincerely hoped Julian would get out of the spy game while he still had a chance. He tossed some cash next to the agent’s pile heading back out into the chilly night. He wrapped his coat tighter around him as he headed back to the hotel to call Amendola. 

“I saw him. He’s looking a little rough but he’s alright.” He heard Danny’s sigh of relief on the end of the line. “He’d call but it’s too risky. If he blows his cover he’s dead Dola.” “I know.” The arms dealer snapped. Wes let it go, the gun runner was obviously worried about his lover “He told me to tell you he loves you and he’ll be home soon.”

Julian pulled his jacket tighter around himself. Why did undercover missions always take him to the coldest climates? His hotel finally came into view when he noticed a light on in the backroom of the clubhouse.

That was odd. Nobody was usually there this late. He moved closer crouching down as he did so. He drew his weapon slowly opening the door and ducking inside. He heard a voice he recognized immediately as another of the crew. 

“Yes we're getting closer. I'll keep in touch. It shouldn’t be too long now. He’s set up to steal the chips soon and then we can move in. Don’t worry well take him down this time. I’ll be in touch soon.”

It sounded like the man was undercover as well but one could never be too careful. He aimed his gun stepping into the room. “So you're spy.” The said spy whipped around pulling his own weapon. “I don't know what you heard but you're wrong. Its best if you just forget about it.”

“Can't do that.” Julian replied stepping closer. “Because I'm CIA and I think we could help each other.” The man lowered his gun but kept his weapon close. “You’re CIA?” Julian nodded holstering his gun “I take it you’re here to take out Flacco as well.”

“I am.” “So the US has interest in him as well.” The mystery spy murmured.” The CIA agent took a seat opposite the other spy. “Only in interrogating him. Those chips are MI6’s as far as we’re concerned.” The mystery agent cocked his head “So you figured out I’m MI6?” Julian smirked “Wasn’t hard, there’s a slight British undertone when you speak.”

The man grinned. “So there is. How about you come back to my room for a drink and we can figure out some sort of plan Mr.? ” “Edelman. Julian Edelman.” The agent replied extending his hand. The older man took it. “The name’s Randy Moss. Shall we?” He motioned to the door and Julian followed after.

“So how long you have been under?” Julian asked taking a puff of his cigar. “A long time.” Moss replied flicking the ash off the end of his cigar. “Is it hard on your family? Loved ones?”

The man laughed bitterly at his question “What loved ones? They're all dead or moved on. No one has time to waste on a covert operative who never comes home. You must be a newbie.”

“What makes you think I’m new? I’ve been a seasoned agent for years now.” Julian huffed, he didn’t like his years of service to his country dismissed without a thought. He’d earned his rank as a senior operative. MI6 agent smirked. “You’re new at deep cover though aren’t you?”

“What makes you think that?” Julian replied narrowing his eyes. “If you’d been under long enough you’d know the answer to that question. Which begs the question who did you leave behind?”

“No one.” Julian replied taking another puff and turning to the window. “You’re lying. I know you left your lover behind.” Julian’s blue eyes flashed dangerously as he glared at the other agent. “And by the way you’re glaring at me I suspect you would do anything to protect him.”

The CIA Agent reached for his weapon and Moss threw his hands up. “Easy! I have no interest in Amendola. But I had my handler do a bit of research and I think he could be helpful to the case. Flacco needs some weapons and your boy would be perfect.”

“I don’t want Danny drug into this.” Julian growled, not liking where the conversation had headed. “I get it. I really do but it’s a win – win situation. You’ll earn trust with the boss by garnering him weapons and you get a chance to see your boy. You can’t tell me he wouldn’t jump at the opportunity.”

Julian shook his head. “He would and that’s the problem.” “It won’t be a problem.” Moss insisted. “Once we have the weapons we’re all set for breaking into the facility and steal those chips. Then bam he gets arrested and you can go home to your boy.”

The CIA agent sighed “I don’t know.” “You’re protecting him. I’ve done my homework and Amendola and his crew have dealt with worse than this before.” Julian ran a hand through his now shorter hair. “There’s no other way is there?”

“Not one I see.” Moss replied taking another drag from his cigar. “Can I give you a piece of advice young man?” Julian nodded and man continued. “Decide what's more important to you. Your lover or your job and kiss one goodbye. You can't keep taking deep undercover assignments and expect him to wait for you. It won't work. Trust me it never ends well.”

Julian’s eyes softened. “I’m sorry.” “She was a good girl but she couldn’t take it anymore. I don’t blame her. One day I came home and the house was empty. Turns out she packed her bag and left months before that.”

It gave the agent a lot to think about as bid the other spy goodnight heading back to his room. He got ready for bed slipping between the sheets waiting for sleep to claim him. But it didn’t come.

Thoughts of Danny and what Moss said running through his head. He knew it wasn’t fair to Danny to be kept in the dark for months on end but his country needed him. But his country didn’t hold him close at night, didn’t kiss him breathless, and didn’t make his heart practically leap out of his chest every time he saw it.

No one had made him feel loved the way Danny did and it never would. A faint smile crossed his face, he knew what to do. He rolled to a more comfortable position, sleep finally claiming him once again.  
Joe Flacco rubbed at his forehead as he eyed his four most trusted employees. “We still need a weapons supplier! We can’t break into a secured government building without them.” “I know a guy.” Julian replied nonchalantly, sticking his hands in the pocket of his old worn jacket. 

“And whose this guy?” Flacco asked narrowing his eyes at the spy. “Name’s Amendola. I’ve worked with him in the past. He’s discrete and can get you what you need quickly.” Flacco nodded leaning back in his chair. 

“So he’s trustworthy?” “Wouldn’t have brought him up if he wasn’t.” Flacco nodded. “Fair enough. Call him and set something up.” “Will do boss.” Julian replied heading out of the club house and into the cool morning air. 

He shivered, pulling his coat tighter around himself as he pulled out his phone. He stared at the device for a minute before dialing. 

“Dola.” He grinned hearing his lover’s clipped tone on the other end of the line. “Danny.” The arms dealer froze almost dropping the pistol he was inspecting as a voice he’d been hoping to hear for months reached his ear. “Jules?” Chris and Rob stopped, glancing towards the arms dealer. “Yea. I can’t talk long but I need your help. My boss needs a weapons supplier.” 

The gun runner wasted no time “What do you need?” “High grade weapons. We’re going to break into a government facility.” 

“When?” “He wants a meet tomorrow.” “I can do tomorrow afternoon depending on where you are.” “Siberia. I’ll text you to meet location later. He wants discretion.” The spy added. 

“As if you need to tell me that.” The gun runner snapped and Julian grinned, he missed the sassy attitude more than he realized. He couldn’t stop himself from blurting out. “I miss you.” He heard a soft laugh before. “I miss you too.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon. Remember we’re just acquaintances nothing more.” “I know. I’ve spied with you before!” Danny hissed and it was Julian’s turn to laugh. “I know you have.” There were voices in the background and Julian’s voice grew gruff and cold. “Tomorrow works. See you then.” 

And the phone went dead. “Everything ok?” Chris Long asked, wanting confirmation that his friend was alright too. Danny smirked. “Pack your bags we’re headed to Siberia.”


	2. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Jules finally get to see each other after a couple months apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Patriots get to host the Lions for a pre-season game and possible joint practice! The boys will be together! And now onto Chapter 2. Enjoy!

Danny glanced at his watch as they pulled up to what appeared to be an old time bar at the edge of the town. His place looked deserted and he had Gronkowski run the coordinates again. “This is it boss.” The arms dealer frowned; the place appeared to be run down looking, perhaps so it wouldn’t attract too much attention. 

Either way Danny sincerely hoped his poor lover hadn’t been living in this shabby shit hole during Siberia’s cold winter. He shivered stepping out of the vehicle, the cold wind whipping through him as he headed inside. He was just about to open the door when it flew open and a huge angry looking man stared back at him. 

“And you are?” “Danny Amendola. I have a meeting with Mr. Flacco.” The large man nodded stepping aside and allowing the arms dealer and crew to enter. The gun runner was surprised at how luxurious the inside of the place was, beautiful intricate wood work and matching hardwood floors. “Wait here. I’ll let him know you’re here.” 

He directed them to a lounge area before disappearing. “It’s a nice place considering the outside.” Gronk commented looking around the room. A moment later and the bulky man reappeared ushering them into another room. 

There was a large hand carved wooden table in the center of the room and a few men were gathered around it speaking in a hushed tone. They stopped immediately as the door opened and the gun runner and his crew entered. Danny scanned the room, his eyes immediately coming to rest on his now bearded boyfriend. 

What the fuck was his handsome lover thinking growing that hideous thing? It looked dirty and gross. And what happened to his hair? It appeared to have been butchered short. What was he supposed to pull on now? And that jacket had seen better days. How did Jules survive without freezing to death? Julian noticed his lover immediately and sent him a quick grin before schooling his features and rising to his feet.

“You must Dola?” A tall, dark haired man, who Danny assumed was Flacco strode forward extending his hand and breaking the eye contact he’d held with his boyfriend. “I am.” The gun runner replied with a small grin taking the offered hand. 

“Jay here.” Flacco motioned to Julian who was standing on his left. “Says you’re one of the best in the business.” Danny tilted his head with a smirk, his eyes meeting his boyfriend’s baby blues once more. “One of the best huh?” 

Julian smirked with a slight shrug. “Take the compliment. This one doesn’t say much.” Flacco laughed nudging the undercover agent. Danny arched a brow, silently daring Julian to say something and agent frowned briefly at his boyfriend. 

“Well let’s get down to business shall we?” Flacco gestured towards some open chairs. They took their seats with Max sitting at attention between Chris and Danny. Flacco handed the arms dealer a list. “This is what I need. Can you get them for me?” Danny was silent for a moment as he read through the list; Jules wasn’t kidding, with these weapons they could break into the White House for crying out loud. 

“I can get them but it may take some time.” “Some time?” Flacco asked, seeming displeased as he leaned forward. Danny nodded “A few days. I should be able to have them delivered to you by Thursday.” Flacco broke out into a grin. “Then we have a deal.” 

Max glanced up to his owner who was deep in thought before lying down and slowly creeping forward. Julian crossed his arms, watching as Danny worked his magic. It was fascinating to watch really; Danny was at the top of his trade for a reason. 

Julian frowned as he felt something nudge his knee, he glanced down to find Max under the table nuzzling his leg. He leaned forward as he nonchalantly reached his hand down under the table to stroke the Doberman’s head. 

“But are you sure you want these bulky glass cutter blades?” The arms dealer asked pointing to an item on the list. “You have a better idea?” Flacco asked, sounding a tad bit smug. “Well we just acquired the new laser enhanced ones. They are by far superior, cut faster and are more accurate.” 

Flacco looked impressed. “And you can get me some?” “Of course. They are a bit more expensive but worth the price.” The thief waved his hand “Money isn’t a problem. Add those in.” 

“What about these rifles? Do you want me to add the upgraded laser scope?” Flacco nodded. “Of course.” “Alright and do you want some extra magazines for these.” He pointed to some high end hand guns. “Good thinking. Yes, add those in as well.” 

“Sound great. I’ll contact my supplier and get ahold of you later this afternoon.” The thief waved to undercover agent “Text Jay. He’ll work out all the details with you.” The gun runner nodded as Flacco pushed away from the table rose to his feet. Danny shook hands with thief before turning to Julian. 

“A pleasure working with you again Dola.” The agent held his hand out to his lover. The gun runner took it, grinning when he felt something pressing against his palm. He used his index finger to discretely shove it in his sleeve before letting go. 

“Agreed. I’ll be in touch.” He paused slightly before adding. “Jay.” The agent narrowed his eyes slightly as Danny tossed his smirk heading out the door. 

“You did good Jay.” Flacco announced clapping the smaller man on the shoulder. “Thanks boss.” Julian replied eyes returning to the map in front of him. The layout of the building wasn’t all that complicated but the security was. 

He spent the next few hours with Moss pouring over the maps and figuring out the weaknesses in their security. He paused when a text from Danny came through. 

Dola: You order will be ready Thursday morning. Let me know where you want me to drop it off. 

He confirmed with Joe before sending a reply. “Thursday morning it is boss.” Flacco nodded. “Good. We should be all set then. Why don’t you two call it day. Have a drink on me.” He tossed his two employees some cash and encouraged them out the door. 

Julian jogged across the street, hurrying back to his hotel. He shivered as he entered the lobby, he was greeted by the front desk staff as he shook off the snow that had started to fall and accumulate on his shoulderss. He took the elevator up to his room on the fourth floor. He slid his key into the entry, smiling as he opened the door to find a fire already started in the fireplace and Danny leaning against the mantle nearby sipping a whiskey. 

“So it’s not safe to call but you can slip me your hotel key in front of your boss?” Julian smirked crossing the room. “I needed to see you.” He replied pulling the older man closer by the waist. “Only see me?” Danny whispered, his lips millimeters from his lovers. 

His answer came as lips met his own in a needy, demanding kiss. Both men moaning into each other’s mouths at the contact, it had been too long. Needy kisses quickly turned into passionate love bites as they rid each other of their respective clothing in frenzy until they were both stripped down to their underwear. 

Danny smirked shoving Julian onto the bed and pouncing on top. He paused for a second; admiring the body underneath his own as his hands explored the firm flesh. The younger man gazed up at him for a second, lips swollen and parted before he attacked the older man’s throat. 

The gun runner hissed as teeth lightly scraped against his neck as lips sucked roughly, leaving a bruise behind. “I missed this. I missed you.” Danny mumbled into his lover’s neck before returning the favor and biting down. Julian let out a low moan grinding his hips up into the gun runner’s. “I missed you too.”

Lips met again in sloppily kiss as the older man shimmed the black boxer’s briefs down his lover’s hips. Julian’s cock bobbed to attention finally free of its fabric prison. The gun runner broke the kiss trailing his lips down and sucking hard on the spy’s hip. 

Julian groaned, digging his hands into the dark hair and tugging. “Fuuuuck. I need you inside me!” Danny grinned nuzzling the cock before him as the agent parted his thighs even wider in encouragement as he tossed a tube of lube next to his boyfriend. 

The gun runner didn’t need told twice. He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and buried a couple of them knuckle deep into his lover. Julian hissed at the sensation, it had been months since he’d be penetrated and it was an overwhelming combination of burning and pleasure. 

Danny paused, glancing up at his lover whose eyes were closed tight. “Are you?” “Don’t stop!” Julian cried rocking his hips back into the older man’s palm. He added a third finger in, slowly sliding it in and out, taking care to bump the younger man’s prostate. 

Julian squirmed, fists balled up in the sheets as he attempted to get more friction, his boyfriends fingers simply weren’t enough. He tugged at the arms dealer’s hair, panting. “Danny! Get in me! I’m not gonna last!” A second later the fingers were gone and his lover’s cock was teasing his entrance. 

He practically screamed in relief when Danny’s cock pushed its way inside and their hips were flush against one another. He wrapped his muscular calves around the older man’s trim waist with a loud groan. “Ugh! It’s been too long!” 

The arms dealer snapped his hips forward, sliding almost all the way out and slamming back inside. Julian gripped the older man by the shoulders, dragging him closer as his nails dug in. He kissed his lover roughly, scraping his cock along Danny’s toned abdomen. 

“Here let me help.” Danny murmured between kisses, sliding his hand down stroking the younger man’s cock in time with his thrusts. Julian tossed his head back as boyfriend’s cock swelled inside him and he moaned as he soared closer and closer to orgasm. 

The older man moaned loudly as he came, filling his lover as he continued to rock in and out of him. Julian followed closely after with a cry, gripping Danny tightly to him. The gun runner slowed his hips to a standstill and flopped on top of his boyfriend. The spy held him close, enjoying the few precious hours they had together. 

Danny shifted, resting his forearms on Julian’s well-built chest. He rolled a few strands of the younger man’s beard between his thumb and index finger. “This has got to go.” The agent arched an eyebrow. “You don’t like it? I think it makes me look distinguished.” 

The gun runner snorted. “It’s ugly and it stinks.” “I just washed it this morning.” Julian countered and Danny rolled his eyes fondly. “If you want me to continue fucking you, you’d better get rid of it.” The younger man sighed. “Fine. I’ll shave.” 

A knock on the door startled both men and they reached for their respective weapons. Julian slid out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and heading towards the door. “Jay are you in there?” The agent motioned Danny to hide as he opened the door. 

“I thought you were never going to answer.” Flacco snapped frowning at his employee’s lack of clothing. “Sorry boss I was busy.” “Really?” The thief raised an eyebrow in interest. “A man has needs.” Julian replied crossing his arms and leaning against the door, blocking his bosses’ view. 

“That he does.” The thief chuckled. “I won’t keep you then. As long as weapons show up Thursday well be all set to go Sunday.” The agent hid his surprise, it seemed a bit soon but he nodded anyway “I’ll be ready.” Flacco grinned “I know you will. Now go enjoy your company.” 

“I will.” Julian replied shutting the door and locking it. He turned the corner to find Danny sprawled out naked on the bed, arms pillowed behind his head. “Enjoying my pants?” Julian looked towards in lover in confusion and the gun runner grinned nodding to the agent’s lower half. 

The spy glanced down, a laugh escaping as he realized he was wearing Danny’s slacks. “What? They look good on me.” “They do. But they’d look better on the floor.” The arms replied, smirking from ear to ear as the agent unbuttoned said pants letting the fall to the floor as he leapt on the bed. 

“So are you saying you’re up for round two?” Julian asked sliding his hands down to grab a handful of Danny’s backside. “Of course. I just want to be sure you’re up for it? I mean.” The arms dealer was cut off by the spy’s lips crashing into his. 

“Fuck I’m spent.” Julian mumbled into his lover’s chest. He just spent the last twenty minutes riding Danny’s cock like it was his last rodeo. “Let’s catch a few hours of sleep then.” The arms dealer replied reaching over and turning off the light. 

It took everything he had to drag himself out of bed and away from Danny’s warm grasp. He thought seeing his lover even for a few hours would help curb the homesickness that chewed at him endlessly. However, it backfired, it only made him long for his lover more. 

The agent showered quickly and pulled on a few clean clothes. He really needed to get going, Flacco despised whenever employees were late, but he couldn’t help himself. He perched on the edge of bed, tentatively reaching out a hand to run down his lover’s cheek. 

“You better not be sneaking out without saying goodbye.” Danny growled softly, his eyes still closed. The agent smiled sadly. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” Chestnut eyes opened and the arms dealer propped himself up. “Will I see you Thursday?” 

The agent nodded. “It shouldn’t be long now.” The gun runner narrowed his eyes. “I’ve heard that for months.” “I know. But Flacco’s making his move Sunday it’s almost over.” Danny didn’t seem convinced as he pulled Julian closer, their faces inches apart. “Come home to me in one piece.” 

“I will. I love you.” He closed the gap between them. The kiss was desperate and needy as both men poured their feelings into it. They broke apart, panting as Danny whispered. “I love you. And you better fucking come home soon!” 

Julian grinned. “I will.” He gave his boyfriend one last peck before tearing out the door. Danny flopped back on the bed with a sigh. It was no use he wasn’t going to be able to sleep any time soon. 

He pulled on some clothes and headed back to his own hotel which conveniently was across the street. He barely entered the room when Max jumped on him excitedly sniffing him all over. “Yes I saw Jules.” Danny replied as Max’s tail whipped back and forth slapping his thigh. 

Julian shucked off his old jacket, tossing it in a nearby chair as he entered. He stopped dead in his tracks at the large box lying on his bed. He narrowed his eyes as he carefully approached it, noticing an envelope perched on top. 

He grin crossed his face as he read the note.   
J,  
I figured a thief should have a better coat. Stay Safe.   
D

He slid the lid off the box, his grin widening even further at the sight. A brand new fleece lined parka with matching fleece lined gloves and hat. Judging by the material it was high end and hand-made, Danny sparing no expense for him. 

He tried it on and it fit like a glove which briefly made him wonder when his boyfriend learned his measurements. It was warm and it smelled like something familiar. The agent brought the fabric closer to his face, getting lost in the scent of salt water and sand. It reminded him of home and he couldn’t wait to finish the mission and get home to his man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry it took me a bit longer to post than I planned. What little writing time I have has been occupied by two other series I'm hoping to finish up here in the near future and post.


	3. Ghosts From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from the past has come back to haunt CIA and Jules's cover is blown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you are doing well and staying safe! Thank you to those of you who've stuck by me through this entire series! It has been a joy to write and I will continue to write it as long as I continue to have ideas and all of you continue to enjoy reading it! Onto Chapter 3.

Tom frowned as his computer screen flickered and froze. He glanced up at his IT Director who seemed to be engrossed in her own screen. He moved the mouse and clicked a few keys. Nothing. He huffed in annoyance pushing up from his chair, which wheeled backwards coming to rest against the dark stained oak cabinet. 

“Why is my computer frozen?” He cried, striding into the center of the room. “Mine is too.” Allen replied and Hogan chirped with his own “ditto.” They all turned to Flavia who was glaring at her laptop. “What the fuck is wrong with you!” She snapped before glancing up and realizing most of the office was staring at her “WHAT?” 

“Our computers don’t work.” Ryan Allen muttered quietly, half hiding behind is computer. “And the rest of you too?” She asked, sharply making eye contact with the rest of the room’s occupants. “Ok then I guess.” She was interrupted by a familiar voice echoed throughout the room.

Danny growled as his phone froze. “Damn thing.” He muttered shaking it, that’s just what he needed a broken phone! There was nothing to do but sit around the hotel and wait for Julian’s call. He was ready to deliver this shipment and get his boyfriend back. 

He glared at his phone, the screen suddenly had gone black. “Your phone acting up too?” Gronk asked holding up his own frozen screen. The gun runner nodded as Chris Long chirped from the couch in the hotel suite’s living space, that his phone was acting up too. The arms dealer furrowed his brow, eyes widening as an all too familiar face filled his screen. It was Kliff Kingsbury. 

“Are you seeing this!” Chris Long shouted, sounding a bit panicked as he barreled into the room. The arms dealer nodded slowly his eyes glued to his screen as the dead man started to speak. “Greetings Daniel and CIA cohorts. Long time no see.” 

“He’s on my computer!” Allen shouted, a tad bit freaked out. “Same!” Hogan cried. “He’s tapped into the fucking mainframe!” Flavia snarled, trying desperately to override him. 

There was the sound of maniacal laughter before the sociopath composed himself. “Not really see however, because since you’re watching this then I am no longer among the living.” He grinned “But don’t mourn me because as I promised Daniel before I died that I would have the last laugh.” 

Danny growled, trying to not smash his phone into pieces as Kingsbury continued on. “I helped an old friend of yours escape prison recently. He can tell you more.” 

The picture changed to someone all too familiar. Aaron Rodgers. “Greetings backstabbers!” “This isn’t pre-recorded he’s live! But scrambling his signal” Flavia cried staring at her screen. 

“You thought you could fuck me over and get away with it?” Rodgers’s continued, lip curling into a snarl before he calmed himself. The cocky smirk returned “Well now it’s my turn. As we speak a certain CIA agent’s file is being uploaded to Joe Flacco.” 

Danny’s stomach dropped at the words as Julian’s most recent CIA ID flashed across the screen. “Revenge is bitch!” Rodgers sneered before the screen went black. 

“Pull Edelman now!” Brady roared as Ryan Allen dialed Julian frantically. There was no answer. He raised his nervous eyes to Tom “He didn’t answer.”

“Text him!” The director snapped as Allen nodded. “Ping his phone! And get the intercepting agent’s there now!” He barked and Flavia nodded. The director glanced down at his phone, he knew who he had to call. 

Danny was frantic as he texted Jules a warning and tried to call. Both went unanswered. He scrolled down to one man who could find his boyfriend. He hit call and it was answered almost immediately. “Welker its Dola. Rodgers is out of prison and sent Jules file to Flacco. I can’t get ahold of him.” 

“I’m on my way. Dola stay put! If you show up it’ll blow your cover!” Wes ordered, Southern twang more pronounced the more serious he grew. “Please Wes I can’t lose him.” Danny replied, his voice breaking more and more with each word. 

“I know Danny. You won’t lose him. I promise you. I’ll keep in touch.” Welker soothed before hanging up the phone and turning his car around. 

Flacco frowned at his phone dinged in the middle of finalizing plans. He silenced it returning to plans he had spread out across the large table. His phone lit up once again and he glanced down at it, hitting ignore once again with a shake of his head. 

Julian felt his phone vibrate in his own pocket and ignored it. It buzzed again and he discreetly slid it out of his pocket while Flacco was distracted with his own. He had a missed phone call from Allen, Brady, Danny, and multiple texts. He quickly opened one and his blood ran cold as he read it. 

Allen: Get out now! Aaron Rodgers sent Flacco your file. 

Julian swallowed pocketing his phone as he pretended to study the map once again. Flacco obviously hadn’t opened it yet and it gave him an opportunity to escape. He shifted uncomfortably and Flacco noticed. “You ok Jay?”

“Gotta piss Boss.” The agent replied and Flacco nodded. “Go. We could all use a break.” Julian swiftly exited the room, and headed for the bathroom. He stopped to grab his hat and coat before locking himself in the bathroom. He quickly ripped the towel bar off the wall and jammed it in the handle, hopefully that would hold them off for a bit. 

Brady moved towards his office, he didn’t need the whole office overhearing the call. “What!” Wes snapped answering his phone. “Jules is in trouble.” “I already know Brady and I’m on my way there!” “I have a few agents in route to the emergency pick up, two are rookies.” Tom informed and the ex-spy groaned “I don’t have time to babysit your minions.” 

“It’s Berrioes and Etling.” Wes sighed, he knew the kids a little bit. From what Jules told him they were good kids that Amendola had basically adopted. “Who’s with them?” “Agent 14.” “Fitzdaddy? They are in trouble then!” Wes hollered, shaking his head. Fitzpatrick was a fucking moron!

Tom sighed, Welker wasn’t exactly wrong. “They will meet you at the emergency exit point if you remember where it is.” “I know where it is and I’ll get Jules there! Just make sure those idiots are ready to bug out!” 

Flacco opened the text and video started. An unfamiliar gentleman started talking. 

“Hello Joe Flacco. My name is Aaron Rodgers and I’ve contacted you because you have a rat in your organization. His name is Julian Edelman and he is a CIA Agent, although I believe you know him as Jay. He and his boyfriend Danny Amendola, whom you may be familiar with, cost me my club, my money, and my drug running business. And they are setting you up too. If you need proof check his CIA file that’s attached. I want him alive and I’m willing to pay you handsomely for it. Once you’ve secured Edelman give me a ring and we’ll work something out.” 

The video ended and Flacco opened the file, he scanned a few pages briefly. So this agent thought he could fuck him over? Well he was in for one hell of a shock! 

He eyed one of his nearby guards “Find Jay now and bring him to me!” The large man nodded and rushed down the hall in search of the wayward employee. Moss ducked back inside the empty room, he needed to inform MI6 so they could get ahold of the CIA. 

He slid the window open and climbed onto the sill, hearing voices start to get louder. He wasn’t about to hang around and find out why. The agent leapt on of the window and took off down the street for his hotel. 

He dashed up the back entrance to his room. He immediately went to his lap top, ripping out the hard drive and tossing it into the bathroom sink. He flipped the water on as he reached for his phone pausing to send to texts. 

Ryan Allen took a breath seeing a text from Agent 11. 

Jules: Destroying all evidence including phone. I’ll try to make it to rendezvous point. 

“Brady he’s going off grid and trying to making to the emergency pick up point.” Tom whipped around at the sound of Ryan’s voice and immediately issued orders. “Ping his last location and send it to Fitzpatrick and Welker.” Allen paused, glancing up at his director. “Wes Welker?” 

“Yes! Do it now!” Tom barked whipping out his own phone. “Wes. Julian’s going off grid and trying to make it to the emergency point. Allen is sending you both coordinates.” 

“Got em. I’m almost to his last pinged location. Stand by.” Welker replied hanging up and ordering the driver to drop him off towards the back of town. 

Danny heart seized the second he saw a text from Jules. 

Jules: My cover’s blown. Don’t come to the meet it’s a set up. Get out of the country and I’ll contact you as soon I can. Love you. 

The agent paused, thumb stroking over Danny’s contact ID, the handsome arms dealer smirking back at him. He smiled sadly, sliding off the back cover and pulling out the chip watching as the screen went black. He snapped the micro card in half and tossed it in sink as well. 

He didn’t have much time and he needed to move. He pulled on the coat and matching hat and gloves set, hoping to help disguise himself as he climbed out the window onto the old rickety fire escape. He made it to the bottom, hopping down and hiding behind a dumpster. He peeked around it and seeing no one took off down the alley. 

“We’re close sir.” Fitzpatrick informed. “Close to where?” Brady asked, having Flavia put them on speaker. “To the clubhouse.” The large agent replied and Tom could have slapped himself. “You we’re supposed to go to the emergency pick up point!” 

Julian ducked around a nearby building hearing Flacco scream “It’s no use hiding from me Jay I’ll find you.” The agent pressed himself against the brick, trying to catch his breath and figure out a plan as he heard multiple car engines rev. 

“So save us all the trouble and come out!” The spy glanced to his left, that was no good it led him right into their hands. He looked to his right, it wasn’t great but it was his best option. He took off, running out of the alley, across the street and into another alley. 

He ducked down, so far so good. “Hey you!” Someone shouted. Or maybe not. Julian sprinted down the alley only to almost run headfirst into two of Flacco’s guards. He skidded to a stop, throwing himself at one of them and slamming them to the ground. 

“Don’t fucking move!” The other man shouted, gun pointed at the back of the agent’s head. He grabbed his radio “He’s over here boss.” Julian growled, sweeping his leg out and catching the overweight guard who tumbled backwards. 

The agent jumped to his feet, not bothering to look back as he dove for another side street alley. But he was too late, he’d already been spotted. He’d barely made it halfway down the alley when a car screamed to halt, blocking him off. 

He turned to go back the way he came only to have the another car pull up. He was trapped. He glanced up, he could probably leap to that fire escape and climb up, it was his only chance. 

“Don’t even think about.” Flacco shouted, sprinting towards him with a handful of men, who all had their weapons drawn. “Put your hands behind your head and get down on your knees.” Julian hissed in frustration turning to face Flacco as he dropped to his knees. 

“I trusted you.” Joe hissed stepping towards the agent who remained silent. “Nothing to say traitor?” Julian glared back at the thief as he finally stopped right in front of the spy. Flacco knelt down, using his gun to tilt the agent’s chin up “I’d like nothing more than to put a bullet in your head but someone else is willing to pay handsomely for you so I’ll hold myself back.” 

He smirked, sliding his weapon out from under the agent’s chin. “Tie him up good.” He slammed the butt of the gun into the spy’s temple and Julian slumped over. When he came to he found himself tied up in the backseat of car. The vehicle came to an abrupt stop and he pulled out of the backseat feet first. 

He was forced to his knees by two guards. “You’re awake. Perfect. I’ll make the call.” Flacco sneered as he held up his phone. “Yes hello Aaron Rodgers.” He turned to Julian with a smirk, watching as the agent kept his face as neutral as possible. 

“Why yes he’s here with me right now. Oh yes he’s a feisty one alright. Of course. We can meet you this evening and exchange him. And yes the meet with Amendola is set for tomorrow morning. No he doesn’t suspect a thing. I’ll text you the coordinates where we set up the drop off its not far from here. See you soon.” 

The thief hung up turning to the agent. “Oh yes I know all about your and Amendola’s relationship Agent Edelman. But soon you won’t be my problem any longer, Aaron Rodgers is willing to pay a small fortune for both of you.” “Fuck you!” Julian hissed and Flacco chuckled. “Oh don’t worry I’m sure Rodgers will let you see each other one last time before he kills you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI Kliff Kingsbury really is dead! My beta reader was worried I was resurrecting him but I assure you he is long dead. He orchestrated all of this as a back up plan before he died. If anyone has a favorite player who hasn't been in the series yet and you would like to see them let me know in the comments :)


	4. Chase & Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue mission is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am excited to announce I was finally able to complete another story I had been working on for almost a year. After all the chapters of Series 6 are posted I will take switch to posting the other story. Which is completely different from Let the Bullets Rain series. Series 7 of LtBR is finished and I'm halfway through Series 8 but I thought maybe some of you would appreciate a different story from me for a bit. I will return to posting Let the Bullets Rain in the future.

Braxton Berrios peered over the ledge of the building he was perched on. Danny Etling was on another building to his left and Fitzpatrick was set up on his right. “We’re too late.” Braxton hissed into his ear piece. “They’ve already got Jules.” 

Tom brought up the satellite image of the area. “Ok. Does he have a means of escape?” “No.” Etling replied “He’s surrounded and bound.” Tom nodded “Ok. Keep vigil for now. We’ll see if an opportunity presents itself.” 

“Don’t thinks that’s going to happen.” Braxton informed watching as Julian was drug towards the back of what appeared to be an armored truck. “Their stashing him in the back of an armored vehicle.” 

“Then we switch protocol.” Fitzpatrick ordered. “Do either of you have a shot?” “Wait!” Tom cried, knowing where Fitzpatrick was heading. “I’m following CIA protocol Director! Do either of you have a shot?” 

“At who? The driver?” Braxton asked, thoroughly confused. “NO!” Etling growled. “I order you to stand down Fitzpatrick!” Brady roared. “Take the shot if you have it Berrios!” Fitzpatrick ordered “We can’t take the chance he spills top secret information!” 

Braxton Berrios eyes widened in horror as it dawned on him exactly what the other agent was asking. “I’M NOT SHOOTING JULES!” He cried. “All three of you stand down immediately!” Tom ordered. “DO YOU HAVE THE SHOT?” Fitzpatrick screamed. 

“I’m not shooting Julian!” The CIA recruit cried as Fitzpatrick once again growled “Do you have the shot?” Braxton looked through the scope of his rifle, he had a perfect shot. “No.” “Look again!” Fitzpatrick ordered when a new voice filled their ears. “He doesn’t have the shot dumb fuck!” 

Tom sighed in relief recognizing his old agent. “This is a government line. Who the hell is this?” Fitzpatrick growled as Wes snapped back “I’m batman. Who the fuck do you think it is Fitzdaddy?” “Fitzdaddy?” Etling asked, interested and disgusted at the same time. 

“Long story. I’ll tell you later. Anyway, you two rookies come down from the roof and let’s go get Jules. Fitzmoron you can stay up there for all I care.” Danny Etling and Braxton exchanged a glance, who was this new guy? 

“I’d rather go with this dude than stay up here with you know.” Etling nodded towards Fitzpatrick. “Agreed.” Braxton replied. “Ok great. Come on boys we need to get a move on they’re starting the truck!” The ex- agent urged.

“You can’t leave! I’m your training officer!” Fitzpatrick ordered and Wes laughed. “Good Lord how desperate is the CIA that they let you train recruits?” 

Tom shook his head. “Enough. Boys go with Welker. Fitzpatrick I suggest you join them.” “Welker as in Wes Welker?” Braxton asked heading down the back staircase. “The very same kid.” Welker informed. “Yes!” Etling cheered “Jules says your full of good stories.” 

“That I am kid. Now hurry up!” Welker snapped, pulling up to the back of the building. 

“Let’s go traitor.” One of Flacco’s henchman ordered, hauling Julian to his feet. “Remember Rodgers wants him alive.” Joe Flacco ordered, his serious looking fading to a grin. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t rough him up a bit.” 

The pudgy henchman grinned yanking hard on Julian’s bound arms. The agent hissed rising to his feet as he was led to the back of an armored truck that just pulled up. His feet were swept out from under him and he was being tossed headfirst into the back of the truck. 

He winced as his face made contact with the cold hard metal, causing his head to throb. He glanced up to see two of men jump inside, both cracking their knuckles as they stared menacing at him. “Boss says we get to have a little fun with you.” 

“Get in!” Wes shouted as Berrios and Etling came sprinting up to the car. “Alright boys, listen up. We need to move fast.” Welker ordered as Berrios hopped into the front seat and Etling jumped into the back. He put the car in drive, gunning it. 

“What about.” Etling asked pointing towards their training officer as he jogged behind the car. “Fitzdumbass.” Welker snickered watching the idiot attempt to chase down the car in the rearview. “I suppose we should pick him up.” 

He slammed on the brakes, watching at Fitzpatrick almost ran into the back end. “Dumb fuck.” Welker muttered, smirking as the large moron climbed into the back seat. “What the fuck Welker?!?!” “Oh shut it Fitzfucker!” The ex-agent snapped hitting call on his phone. 

“Dola its Welker. I’ve got a plan and I need your help.” “I’m all ears.” The gun runner replied. “Flacco’s got Jules and they taking him to Rodgers. We’re following at a distance but we need a distraction. Something loud with firepower.” “Got it.” Danny replied, doing his best to keep his nerves in check. It made his stomach turn that Jules was in Flacco’s hands. 

“Good. We also need a helicopter. One that can fit seven of us. Well at least six of us, I don’t care if Fitzmoron stays here.” “Fuck you Welker!” Fitzpatrick shouted from the backseat as Berrios whipped around “This is not the time!” 

“We need a pilot and your best sharp shooter. We need you to distract Flacco and his men so we can swoop in and grab Jules and then escape in said helicopter.” Danny motioned to his guards “Consider it done. Where do I send the pilot?” ‘Need a pilot.’ The arms dealer mouthed and Chris Long nodded, making his own phone call. 

Welker bit his lip, it was a valid question. “I don’t know yet.” “I do. Here.” Braxton slapped a small round circle on Welker’s dash and made a grabby motion for the ex-spy’s phone. “Papi its Braxton. I’ve put a tracker on Welker’s car. We’re following them. Etling is activating it and sending you the tracker info’s so you can follow us.” “On it.” Etling replied. 

“Don’t worry Papi. We’ll get Papi 2 back!” Berrios assured the weapon’s dealer. Papi? Papi 2? Welker grinned, this was gold. He tucked that small nugget of information in the back of his mind for later. He motioned for his phone back and Berrios handed it over. “Dola. Once we get Jules we’re heading to you. Have the plane ready to takeoff.” 

“Will do. We’re at a small private airport.” The gun runner replied, nodding to Gronk and Long who were already grabbing weapons and flash grenades. “Good. Stay there. Any luck with a helicopter?” 

“Helicopter?” Danny asked, cover the mouthpiece of his phone. “Pilot just pulled in.” Long replied, watching said man head towards the hanger. “Good. Don’t worry Dola you’ll be seeing your boy soon.”

Welker hung up and Danny sighed, surprised to hear Berrios and Etling has somehow teamed up with Welker but also relieved. Those three would do everything in their power to bring Jules home. 

“Pilot is preparing for takeoff.” Gronkowski informed and Danny nodded striding towards the large pile of weapons. “I need our best sniper rifle.” “Dola.” He felt a hand grip his wrist. “I know you want save Jules but I’m our best sniper.” 

The arms dealer turned to his guard and friend, eyes flashing dangerously. “Danny there’s only room for one of us and I’m our best shot. You know it and so do I.” The gun runner stared back at the guard as the pilot shouted “I’m ready. Whose coming with?” 

“Danny.” Chris Long started only to be interrupted by the arms dealer, who growled “Go. Bring him home.” Long nodded “I will.” “GO!” Danny shouted motioning the guard away. 

Julian groaned as the truck lurched over a pot hole. Those two idiots had done a number on him, not enough to do lasting damage but enough to keep him sore enough to not want to move. He was certain a few ribs were fractured if not broken. His face, which he couldn’t see thank goodness, was certain bloody and bruised. All though the beard did provide a nice cushion against the fists that repeatedly slammed into his face. 

He hissed in pain as the truck bounced over yet another pot hole and jarred his abused ribs. Seriously this country needed to do something about their pot holes! He was torn from his musings about terrible roads by the sound of chopper blades? 

He strained to hear and sure enough the familiar whirr of helicopter blades was growing closer. The truck jerked as the brakes were hastily applied sending Julian sliding forward across the slippery metal floor. The agent stuck his feet out, catching himself before he bounced off the front of the box. 

“I see the helicopter!” Braxton pointed towards the quickly approaching dot in the sky. “Good. Now once they get the truck stopped, open fire on the support vehicle.” Wes instructed and the two recruits nodded. 

Fitzpatrick merely rolled his eyes, unfonately for him Welker saw it. “I swear if you say one word about CIA protocol I’m tossing your ass on the side of the road and leaving you here!” The training agent didn’t reply, reaching for his semi-auto. 

“You ready?” The pilot called through the head set and Chris Long gave a thumbs up before sliding open the door and taking aim. He fired one round, striking the passenger in the truck in the chest. He ducked back inside as a spray of bullets pelted the helicopter. 

“Now!” Welker cried as all three CIA members fired out the windows, shooting the tires out on the support car which careened into the ditch and came to an abrupt stop. “Fire at the truck tires.” Wes ordered at the boys took aim and shot. Bullets ricocheted off the truck in all directions. 

“It must be re-enforced. Let me get up by the cab.” Welker slammed on the gas pulling up alongside the truck. The driver leaned over, firing at them. Wes hit the brakes as bullets bounced off the re-enforced hood. “You have an armored car?” Etling sounded surprised. 

“Multiple of them kid.” Welker replied speeding back up as Chris Long took aim and hit the driver in the shoulder. “Pull over!” Berrios demanded, half hanging out of the window and keeping his gun aimed at the driver. The man scowled, reluctantly pulling over. 

The truck came to a dead stop as did all the shooting. Julian lifted his head, unsure if this was a good or bad sign. He decided to wait it out, laying his head back down on the floor to rest. 

“Go get Jules! I’ll handle this asshole.” Wes ordered, keeping his weapon on the driver as the two boys scurried towards the back of the truck. “It’s locked.” Etling called and Welker pointed to the back of the car. “There’s bolt cutters in there.” 

Etling made quick work of the lock and tossed open the heavy metal doors. Braxton made a horrified startled noise at the sight of Julian lying prone on the floor. Both men were inside the truck a moment later and rushing to the agent’s side. 

Etling bent down to check on the spy when Julian jerked to the side and caught him in the chest with feet. He fell backwards with a surprised grunt as Braxton cried out “Papi 2 its us!” Julian froze as Braxton dropped to his knees, surveying the agent. 

“Papi 2 can you stand? We really need to get out of here.” Berrios urged. The spy nodded to his bound legs. “I can fix that if your done kicking me that is.” Etling offered sarcastically, cutting through the bindings with his knife. 

Braxton reached over and undid the gag around Julian’s mouth as Etling moved to cut the bindings on his wrists. “Sorry kid.” Julian rasped, finally able to suck in a deep breath. “Don’t lost any sleep over it. Now can you stand?” 

The agent rose on shaky legs; the rookies each throwing one of the agent’s arms around their shoulders and supporting him. They made it out of the truck just as the helicopter landed. Chris Long reached out and Julian grinned, grasping the guard’s hand and letting himself be pulled up. 

The two recruits jumped in followed by Welker and Fitzpatrick, who slid the door shut as they took off. Chris eyed Julian critically “It’s good to see you although no surprise you’re bloody and bruised.” The agent shrugged as the guard shook his head “Let me look you over.” 

Chris cupped the agent’s face, his thumbs gently probing over the agent’s cheek bones and then nose. “Nothing seems broken.” He brushed the agent’s hair off his forehead with a frown. “But this gash may need stiches. You get pistol whipped?” 

“Yea.” Julian replied quietly as Chris Long inspected his lip. “They worked you over pretty good didn’t they?” “I’ve been through worse.” The agent replied and Long frowned.

He grabbed a rag out of his medical bag and wetted it. “Here let’s clean you up a bit before Dola sees you and has a coronary.” The agent agreed, wiping his face. The guard gave the agent a serious look “I’ll give you a more thorough look once we get on the plane.” 

Julian nodded, turning to the rest of the helicopter’s occupants. “Thank you guys. You saved my ass.” “I owed you one.” Etling replied with a smirk. Wes motioned to Fitzpatrick “Don’t thank him.” “Fuck you Welker! I helped!” Fitzpatrick snapped. 

“Yea. He wanted to help by shooting you.” Wes pointed out, rolling his eyes. “You were going to shoot me?” Julian asked, raising an eyebrow as he tossed the towel to the floor. “I was following procedure.” The large idiot replied with a growl. 

The spy merely shook his head, leaning back against the wall with a sigh, he was too exhausted to deal with Fitzy right now. Wes smirked “But lucky for you Fitzfucker couldn’t hit the broad side of barn.” “Like you could do better?” Fitzpatrick cried and Welker grinned “I know I could but that’s beside the point.”

He side eyed the agent, clapping him on the shoulder “I’m just glad you’re alright.” Julian gripped his arm “Thank you Wes.” “You know I’ve always got your back. But if you felt inclined to show your gratitude I’m open to” The ex-agent trailed off and Julian cut him off with look. “Save it.” 

“Fine. Fine. I get it. There’s young ears around!” Wes replied grinning at his friend. Etling and Berrios shared a look of disgust before Braxton blurted out “Gross! Papi would kill you if you touch Papi 2.” “Not if he’s under me moaning too.” 

“Ugh! Bad mental image! BAD MENTAL IMAGE!” Etling groaned, covering his ears. Julian shook his head and Wes shrugged “Sorry. I forgot they are old enough to interpret what I say.” “Almost there.” Chris Long announced, changing the subject for which almost all the passengers were grateful for. 

The helicopter slowed as it approached the ground, Julian grinned seeing Danny running out onto the tarmac. Chris shook his head “The idiot was supposed to stay on the plane.” The spy didn’t respond sliding and jumping out before the helicopter actually touched down. 

He hissed, that maybe wasn’t the best idea? A second later the pain was forgotten as Danny’s arms wrapped around him. He squeezed back, snuggling against the person he’d been missing for months. 

“Idiot.” Welker hissed and Long had to agree. “They both are.” “Aww Papi is just in love.” Braxton cooed watching as the two embraced each other. 

Danny knew that had to get going but he just couldn’t pull away. “Are you alright?” He murmured into Julian’s hair.” “I’m fine.” Julian muttered against the older man’s temple. The gun runner pulled away, instead cupping his boyfriend’s scruffy cheeks as he eyed him critically. 

“You need a doctor.” The agent covered his hands over Danny’s own, a small smile spreading across his face. “I’m ok now that I’ve got you.” He saw the flicker of affection in his boyfriend’s eyes “You’ve had me since day one Jules.” 

“Enough love birds. Get on the plane so we can get the fuck out of here!” Chris Long ordered, shooing the couple towards the plane. Danny rolled his eyes, dropping his hands from the younger man’s face to his hip, holding his lover as he supported him up the ramp and into the plane. 

Julian had barely set a foot inside the plane before he was tackled by Max. Danny growled as the large Doberman knocked the agent onto his ass, yipping happily as he licked the younger man’s face. “Hi boy! I’ve missed you so much!” 

“Max off!” Danny ordered and the Doberman whined, sitting between Julian’s legs where he was sprawled out of the floor. “It’s ok. I’m excited to see you too Max.” The agent’s cooed, stroking the dog’s head. The pilot came over the loudspeaker “Everyone take and seat and buckle up please.” 

“Buckle up? On a private plane?” Wes asked, raising an eyebrow at the odd request as the plane started to move. Gronk shrugged, they did have a seats with buckles but they hardly ever used them. “Perhaps it’s going to be a rough flight?” 

The plane lurched to an abrupt halt. The occupants glanced around, all wondering why the plane had come to a dead stop when the cockpit door opened and the pilot emerged. He smirked to the passengers as he pointed a gun “I’m sorry everyone but you’re not going anywhere until Mr. Flacco arrives. Oh and Aaron Rodger’s sends his regards, he looks forward to seeing you all very soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading! And as a teaser for those of you who read the notes the new story I will be posting soon is titled 'One Kiss is All it Takes'. Stay tuned for more sneak peeks in further chapters of Series 6.


	5. Captain Squirrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape time.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologizes to anyone who likes Ryan Fitzpatrick :) I needed a jerk character and he fit. Be sure to read the end notes for a sneak peak at new story coming soon.......

Max growled, rising to his feet and the pilot twitched nervously, aiming the weapon at the dog. “Keep him back or I’ll shoot him.” Danny glared daggers at the man, reaching down to grab Max. “Keep your hands where I can see them!” The pilot ordered. 

“You wanted to me to keep him back.” The arms dealer countered slowly grabbing Max’s collar. Julian caught Welker’s eye from across the plane and nodded slightly. There was no way this guy could keep his eyes on all of them at once. 

Danny felt Julian’s elbow nudge his thigh gently before the agent groaned, loudly. The pilot turned to spy, his gun following his body position. The agent shifted slightly, holding his ribs. “What’s wrong with you?” The pilot more demanded than asked. 

The agent didn’t answer, trying to catch his breath as Danny moved to support him. “He needs medical help!” The arms dealer snapped, helping the spy to shuck off his outer layer of clothing. “He can wait.” The pilot replied, trying and failing to keep the nervousness out of his voice. 

Danny glowered at him, undoing the buttons on his boyfriend’s shirt. The frightened look on his face however, was real at the sight of the bruises covering the agent’s torso. “Huuurts.” Julian moaned. “I know babe. I know.” Danny soothed trying to keep the agent calm. 

The agent fisted the arms dealer’s pant leg as he gasped for breath. Danny turned to the pilot, his face a mask of seriousness “He needs a doctor.” The pilot shook his head, eyes widening in shock as Julian’s eyes rolled back and he slumped over. 

“JULIAN!” Danny shouted, his voice taking on a frantic edge as he whipped his head around “He’s not going to make it without a doctor! Do you want to tell Flacco he’s dead?” The pilot shook his head, turning his back to some of the other occupants of the plane as he stepped closer to unconscious spy. 

In a spilt second, Welker and Gronkowski were hurtling themselves towards the pilot. They tackled him from behind, knocking him to the ground and wrestling the gun away. Wes passed the gun to Etling and exchanged it for a pair of cuffs, which he slapped on the pilot’s wrists. 

Julian pushed himself upright from where he was ‘passed out’ in Danny’s lap. “Nice acting. You two should win an Academy Award for that one.” Welker remarked, grinning at the agent and the gun runner. “Wasn’t my best performance but it did the trick.” The agent quipped fixing his shirt.

“So who’s going to the fly the plane?” Braxton asked, looking around the plane. “It’s been a long time since I’ve flown one of these.” Welker replied turning to Julian. “Care to do the honors?” The agent smirked “Sure. Co-pilot.” 

“I suppose. The things I do for you.” Welker sighed dramatically. Danny turned to the agent with a look of surprise “You know how to fly a plane?” The agent nodded “All agents have to take a crash course. But I flew for the military too. Speaking of which.” He motioned to the two rookie CIA recruits. “Come on you two. This is good hands on training.” 

Julian sat in the pilot’s seat, with Welker taking the co-pilot’s chair. The ex-spy passed the boys a couple of headsets “Dola?” The arms dealer shrugged “Why not.” Julian grinned as Wes passed his boyfriend another set as he familiarized himself with the cockpit. 

“Looks easy enough.” “Have you ever flown this plane before?” Etling asked, a tad nervous. “This exact plane? No. But I’ve flown similar models.” Julian replied with a smirk.

“Similar models? You’ve never flown this model before?” Etling asked, his voice rising in pitch. “No. This model is top of the line. The CIA never pays for that type of luxury.” He winked at Danny, who puffed his chest out. At least someone recognized luxury when they saw it. 

“Relax kid. It’s safer to fly than ride in car.” Wes commented, checking his own set of control as the twin engines hummed to life. “That’s only true if the pilot knows what they’re doing?” Etling replied as the plane started to move. 

Julian ignored him opening communications with the air traffic control tower. The agent spoke in Russian to the tower waiting for confirmation to take off. He got a fiery reply in return causing Wes to snort with laughter. 

Agent 11 responded back as he turned the plane around a corner on the runway before increasing speed. Angry screaming filled the headsets as they picked up speed. “What is he saying?” Berrios asked “I don’t recognize some of those words.” 

Wes smirked “He told us in no uncertain terms to stay put and wait for authorities. And then he cursed us and swore a whole bunch.” Julian pushed the throttle forward “Preparing for takeoff. Wes you want to loop Brady in.” 

“Will do. You are clear for takeoff Squirrel.” “Squirrel?” Berrios asked looking to Danny who shrugged. “That’s another good story I’ll tell you later.” Wes replied.

“Wes.” “Yes Captain?” “Shut up.” “Will do Captain Squirrel.” The agent ignored him, channeling all his focus on getting the aircraft off the ground and into the air. 

A higher pitched male voice echoed through their head seats and Wes chirped “Greetings Thomas.” The Cia Director ignored him “I take it you got Jules and are making your way out of the country?” 

“Jules is flying us out to be exact.” There was a pregnant pause “Jules is flying the plane?” The agent chimed in “Yup.” “Are you alright?” The director asked. “Yup.” Julian replied only to have Danny interrupt “He needs to see a doctor.” 

“When you get back report straight to medical Julian.” Tom ordered and the agent huffed. “I hate to agree with Thomas but it wouldn’t hurt to get looked at Squirrel.” Welker agreed. “I’m fine.” Julian grumbled.

“Wes, Amendola, and I all agree. You’re going to medical and if you refuse than.” The director was cut off. “You’re going even if I have to drag you myself.” Danny promised darkly. “Fine!” The agent snapped “Now everyone shut up so I can fly this plane!” 

“You’ve never needed silence to fly a plane before.” Tom snickered and the agent growled hitting a button and cutting off communication with the CIA. Danny and Welker shared a smirk at the riled up agent, who ignored them all and focused of the open sky before them. 

A few hours later and Julian’s adrenaline was dropping fast. The agent rubbed his eyes; he needed sleep sooner rather than later. A warm hand massaged his shoulder and he glanced up. Danny sent him a small smile as he handed him a hot cup of coffee and sandwich “Thought you could use this.” 

The agent returned the smile with one of his own “Thanks.” “What’d you bring me Doooola?” Welker asked cheekily and the arms dealer shook his head. “Nothing. You’re just the co-pilot.” 

Wes pushed himself to his feet “Well fuck you too.” “Not in your lifetime.” Danny responded rolling his eyes as the smaller man exited the cockpit calling over his shoulder “Never say never!”

“How are you holding up?” The arms dealer asked, knowing full well Julian would insist he was fine. But he knew different, his lover was exhausted and it showed. “Alright.” The agent replied smirking. The gun runner frowned “What’s that smirk all about?” 

“You thought I was going to say ‘I’m fine.’” “Maybe.” Danny replied bringing his hands up and massaging the younger man’s shoulders. Julian moaned softly “That feels good. But if you keep it up I’m going to fall asleep.” 

“I heard moaning!” Wes chirped, popping his head around the corner. “Give it a rest Wes.” Julian hissed as Danny’s thumb found and dug at a knot. “Never. So I take it massage is your foreplay? Or perhaps you’re into exhibitionism. If so I’d would be happy to watch if you need an audience.” 

“What is wrong with you?” Danny cried exasperated. “Again I ask you how much time do you have?” Welker replied and the arms dealer shook his head. “Not enough to hear this story.” The gun runner replied dropping his hands much to Julian’s disappointment. 

“Well too bad because I’ve got time!” Wes replied, plopping back down in the co-pilot’s seat and propping up his feet. Julian shot his friend a dirty look. “What?” Welker asked and the agent sighed “How about you grab the boys and let one of them practice?” 

“Alright. I’ll give you a raincheck on that story Dola.” Welker replied getting to his feet. “Don’t feel obligated.” Danny called after as Julian grabbed his hands and directed them back to his shoulders. Braxton came sprinting in a moment later “You need me to fly the plane?” 

“NO!” Danny snapped as Julian nodded towards the co-pilot’s seat. “You can assist.” Julian replied as Braxton slipped on the headset making a pouty face. “Aww come on. I wanted to see how worked up I could get Papi!” 

“I’ll toss your ass out of this plane!” The gun runner threatened and Berrios giggled. “Papi show’s his love in such strange ways.” Julian chuckled, glad someone else was the butt of the joke this time. 

The agent radioed ahead to the communications tower. Twenty minutes later and Danny’s plane bounced as it hit the tarmac! “Easy on the plane kid! It’s expensive!” The gun runner ordered as the seat belt tightened. 

“She can take it.” Berrios replied as the plane finally came to a stop at the private entrance. “Not bad for your first landing.” Julian clapped the agent in training on the shoulder, rising from the pilot’s seat. He headed down the ramp, sighing at he saw Tom Brady.

The director’s eyes roamed over his agent “Are you ready to go?” “Do I have a choice?” The agent asked quirking a brow. “No.” He glanced behind the agent motioning to the rest of the group “Let’s go. All of you!” Welker made a face and Tom waved him off “You’re free to go.”

He pointed to thy boys “You two are going to brief me on what the hell happened.” He pointed to Fitzpatrick “You’re heading straight up to my office when we get there.” He turned to Danny “I assume you’d like to accompany Jules to medical?” 

The arms dealer nodded. “Good. Make sure he goes.” The director ignored the annoyed look Julian shot him nodding to the two guards “I’ll have Allen put you two up in a hotel.” 

“There’s no need for that.” Welker chimed in. “My place is close and there is plenty of room. Besides I think they will rest more comfortably there. I spring for king beds.” Tom rolled his eyes as Danny snickered.

“Fine. It doesn’t matter to me but let’s get moving.” He used the group into a waiting limo. “Very nice.” Etling commented running his fingers over the leather. “Don’t get used to it. It was all we had on hand that could fit all of us.” The director informed. 

Gronk slid closer to Chris Long, a look of disgust on his face “It’s really sticky over here.” Chris shook his head as the body guard wiped his hands on his pant leg. “I don’t want to know.” Etling replied, withdrawing his hand and folding it into his lap. 

“Who the fuck used this disgusting thing last Brady?” Welker griped, noticing his thigh was stuck down. Tom shrugged “I don’t know. It’s a short ride you’ll live.” The ex-agent narrowed his eyes, a smirk growing on his lips “It was you wasn’t it Fitzmoron?” 

“FUCK OFF WELKER!” Fitzpatrick bellowed and Wes sneered. “I would but there is an awful lot of people around and its already sticky enough in here.” Julian shook his head before laying on Danny’s shoulder. The arms dealer snorted wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. 

“Shut up Wes.” Tom ordered, he had enough of this shit to last a lifetime. Etling and Berrios exchanged a grin, these people certainly were odd. Welker shrugged “Can’t take the heat. Stay out of the kitchen Fitzdumbass.” 

“I can take it. It’s these two weaklings over there that couldn’t.” The training officer snapped motioning towards the two recruits. “What do you mean we couldn’t take it!” Etling growled. “You two both had shots and were too sentimental to take them! That will get you killed in this field.” 

“Fuck off! I wasn’t going to shoot Jules!” Berrios roared, balling up his fists as Ftizpatrick leaned forward puffing out his chest. “You had an order and you failed.” 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Tom ordered as Danny narrowed his eyes, turning to Fitzwhateverhisstupidnamewas “You ordered them to shoot Julian?” Fitzpatrick smirked leaning toward the gun runner “I did.” 

Then all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost entitled this chapter 'Don't Bait Dola'. Thanks as always for reading and feel free to drop a comment sometime. Those are nice.   
> Sneak peek ahead.........  
> Julian wasn't sure if he should accept the offer or not to do the The Body Issue. Sure if was flattering but he wasn't sure he wanted to be naked in a magazine. Well mostly naked. He talks it over with Gronk who assures him its worth it. So he accepts; he and his agent meet up with the lead photographer to go over options and ideas for the shoot. He enters the room and is stunned by the most beautiful man he's ever laid eyes on, who introduces himself "Danny Amendola. I'm the photographer for the Body Issue.


	6. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian deals with the consequences of his last mission and decides what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Andrew Luck is the sweetest guy ever to play in the NFL but I changed him up a bit. He's a bit snarky in this story and him and Jules clash. Mostly because Jules is accident prone and avoids doctors at all costs.

“Danny NO!” Julian cried scrabbling at his lover’s arm. Danny ignored him pulling his gun out of its sheath. “Stop.” The agent hissed, gripping the gun runner’s wrist as Max bolted from the seat, snarling. He landed inches from Fitzpatrick, teeth on full display. 

“I won’t hesitate to shoot him.” Fitzpatrick growled reaching for his own weapon. “Don’t you dare pull your fucking gun Fitzfucker!” Wes ordered as Danny snarled “Don’t you touch my dog asshole!” Julian squeezed Danny’s wrist as he whistled for Max. “Come here Max.” 

The Doberman gave Fitzpatrick one last growl before retreating to Julian’s side. “Good boy Max.” Julian praised, stroking the dog’s head as he lifted his eyes to Ryan Fitzpatrick. “Don’t you ever threaten Max again or I’ll put a bullet between your eyes myself.” 

“Ok. I’ve had fucking enough! Give me your service weapons.” Tom ordered, motioning to Fitzpatrick. “Come on Director.” The large idiot whined and Tom shook his head “Now!” “Take his too.” Fitzpatrick hissed, pointing at Danny, who rolled his eyes. 

“He’s not my agent. You are.” Tom replied as Fitzpatrick slapped it in his palm. Tom pocketed the gun and holding his hand back out. “And the other one.” The training officer hissed, grabbing another from his ankle holster and handing it over. 

“Good. Now everyone keep their weapons holstered or I’ll shoot you myself. Got it?” He eyed everyone in the room as if daring them to challenge him. He nodded, seemingly satisfied that no one planned on shooting each other for the remainder of the car ride. 

“Well you did it again Fitzydaddy! Got a whole group of people to hate you in less than day! That’s got to be a new record for you!” Wes crooned as Julian shot him a disapproving look, although the twinkle in his eye said differently. 

They made it the rest of the way to CIA Headquarters without incident. However, Max kept a watchful eye of Fitzpatrick just in case. They pulled into the back of the building and up to the medical wing. 

Tom pointed in the direction of the medical “Go. They are expecting you.” Julian sighed exiting the vehicle. Danny was beside him a second later and hand came to rest on the small of his back gently guiding him forward. The agent was too tired to put up much of a fight, letting his boyfriend steer him towards the doors marked ‘Medical’.

They had barely entered, the doors still swinging behind them as Dr. Andrew Luck came striding towards them. “Agent Edelman. What mess did you get yourself into this time? Perhaps you’re here to remove that growth on your face?” The doctor quipped, smirking at the agent. 

“Don’t be jealous because you can’t grow a real beard.” The agent clapped back. The doctor shook his head, eyeing the small group trailing in after the agent.

“You brought friends too? Sorry but no dogs allowed.” The doctor remarked, looking thoroughly unimpressed. He narrowed his eyes at Max causing Julian to growl. “Max stays or I go.” “You never were one for rules Julian.” He replied condescendingly.

“You’re one to talk Dr. Unlucky.” The agent quipped back and Wes cackled. “Dr. Unlucky! Damn I should have thought of that one.” The doctor glared at Welker “And I believe you aren’t a member of the CIA anymore.”

“What’s your point Unlucky? Edelman’s your patient not me. You’re not a very good doctor if you can’t keep your patients straight.” Luck shook his head grabbing a wheelchair and pushing it over. Julian crossed his arms and arched a brow at the doctor.

“Hospital policy. Please sit down.” Julian snorted in derision; he wasn’t about to get wheeled down to a room. He flew a plane here for fuck’s sake! “The sooner you sit down and we get you into a room the sooner you can leave.” Luck replied meeting Julian’s glare with his own.

Danny rubbed his lover’s arm softly “Come on. Let’s get you checked out and then we can go home.” The agent’s shoulders slumped in defeat as he flopped down in the wheelchair. He ignored the smirk looked that crossed the smug doctor’s face.

“Well the rest of you can wait here and I’ll update you when I can.” Luck announced over his shoulder, almost tripping as the wheel chair came to an abrupt halt. “They are coming with me.” Julian ordered, keeping his foot planted against one of the front wheels.

“Why are you always so difficult?” Luck snapped, growing more annoyed by the second. “Why are you such a smug asshole?” Julian countered and Luck shrugged “Because I’m the best doctor the CIA has.” Julian rolled his eyes as Luck motioned with his head for the rest of the group to follow. 

“The lounge is that way.” Julian pointed down the hall. “There’s food and a TV if you want to hang out there.” “You had me at food Jules.” Gronk grinned turning on his heel and following in the direction the agent pointed in. Wes and Chris followed suit when Julian called after “Wes can you come with? I need to talk to you.” 

“Of course.” The ex-agent turned back to his friend as Luck glared at Max. “You heard him. Go with them.” The doctor pointed towards the lounge and the Doberman barked back! “He can come.” Julian said, a dark undertone to his voice as he side eyed the doctor. 

Max trotted over the agent, who scratched his head as Luck muttered “Fine.” He turned them down a couple different hallways before leading them into a private room. He patted the gown on the bed “Strip down to your underwear and gown up.” 

The agent rolled his eyes standing up, tugging off his shirt as he mumbled “This is ridiculous.” He continued to strip down, fuming the entire time. He slipped the gown on, turning to find Danny and Wes both sharing a look of concern. 

“What?” He asked, agitation growing stronger. “You’re pretty bruised up.” Wes replied and Julian instinctively wrapped the gown tighter around himself. “I’ve been through worse.” “I know. I was there.” Wes replied softly and Julian flinched slightly, he didn’t want to think about that now or ever again. 

The quiet sadness was interrupted by the return of Dr. Luck with a young nurse in tow. “Well let’s check you out. Hop up here!” He slapped the gurney and Julian sighed climbing up and perching on the edge. “Lie back please. The nurse instructed and Julian followed her direction without a word. 

He glanced over at Danny who looked tired to say the least and worried. The spy chewed on the corner of his lip as guilt began to blossom in the pit of his stomach at the sight, he was the cause of all this. He knew he had a choice to make, they couldn’t keep going on like this. 

Danny deserved better and he would make sure the gun runner got it. His eyes flickered to Wes and it was almost as though the other man was reading his mind. “Come on Dola. Take a seat. We’re going to be here awhile. The doc here is as through as they come.” 

“Good.” Danny replied, actually listening to the ex-agent’s advice and taking the seat nearest to the bed. The gun runner watched as his boyfriend went through the standard diagnostic tests. “I want to check your abdomen; I need you to open your gown.” 

Julian wasn’t happy but he did as the doctor ordered. Luck frowned, eyes flicker up and down the agent. He placed his hands on the agent’s abdomen and Julian hissed immediately. “Sore?” Luck asked and Julian glared at him “What do you think?” 

“I think we need to order a chest and abdominal x-ray. Rule out any possible internal bleeding.” The nurse nodded “I’ll call it into x-ray, get him prepped, and call you when the results are back.” “Good. Also and just to be through get a urine sample and have lab draw blood. Let’s have them run a full CBC panel, metabolic panel, and an infection screening.” 

Julian sighed and Luck glanced up “You have been out of the country for the last few months. Better to be safe than sorry.” The agent bit his tongue, better to just shut up and get it over with. “I’ll get those ordered doctor.” 

She smiled at him before turning back to the agent “I’ll be right back.” Julian turned to Danny once they both left and reached out a hand. The arms dealer rose immediately but was beaten by Max, who rubbed against the spy’s hand. 

Julian smiled at the Doberman, scratching behind his ears. Danny shook his head “He wanted me not you.” Max could care less, turning into a puddle of mush as the agent found his favorite spot. The arms dealer reached out to the agent just as his phone rang. 

He glanced down, irritated at the device as it lite up and buzzed in his hand. He sent his lover an apologetic look “I need to take this.” “I’m fine. Go.” The agent assured as Danny gave him one last longing look before heading out the door. 

“Something on your mind?” Wes asked rising from seat. Blue eyes snapped to his “I don’t think I can do this anymore.” The ex-agent moved to his side “By this do mean being Luck’s pin cushion? Because I think you’re stuck that way for a while.” 

Julian shot him a look and Wes turned serious “You want to defect?” The agent sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand “I don’t know. But I, we can’t go on like this.” 

“By we, I assume you mean Amendola?” The spy nodded and Wes continued “You’re right you can’t. It’s not fair to him.” “I know.” Julian murmured, staring at the ceiling. “So what are you going to do?” Wes asked and the agent shot him a glare.

“You’re not being very helpful.” “Did you expect me to be?” Wes asked with a smirk and Julian turned back to the ceiling. “The CIA is all I’ve known for years Wes. I can’t just quit and go work a normal job.” “Who says you have to?” 

“What else am I going to do?” Wes grinned “You work with me.” The agent turned to him surprised “Work with you?” The ex-agent grinned leaning in close “Let me let you in on a little secret, I’m still on CIA payroll.” 

“You’re what?” Julian shouted and Wes hushed him. “Sorry. But seriously you’re still an agent?” Wes shrugged “More or less. I just do some of the more shall we say off the books missions.” “So you do the jobs the government would rather not have anyone know about.” Julian replied, narrowing his eyes, it all made sense now!

“Basically. If asked the government has no knowledge of me.” Wes replied and Julian frowned. “And only Tom knows about this?” “Well and Flavia. Why do you think she hates me? I almost have an endless budget at my disposal. Plus, I take on side jobs here and there they don’t need to know about.” 

“And you’re offering me a job?” Wes nodded “Well I haven’t cleared it with Brady but we’ve talked about it.” “You’ve talked to Tom about it?” The ex-agent/not really ex-agent nodded “Yes. You’re too valuable to the organization to walk away.” 

“I need to talk to Tom.” Julian sighed, rubbing his eyes. Fuck he was tired! “And Amendola. He deserves to be part of whatever decision you make.” Julian nodded, turning towards his friend when he felt a hand softly grip his bicep. 

“Can I give you some advice?” “Please.” The frustrated agent replied and Wes pulled a chair up to the agent’s bedside. “Jules I’ve known you a long time and the happiest I’ve ever seen you is when you’re with Dola. That man loves you fiercely and if I was in your shoes I’d do anything I could to keep him happy.” 

Wes leaned closer, clasping his hands together “I know I give you two a lot of shit but I hope someday I will find someone who loves me as much as you two love each other. That kind of love only come once or twice in a lifetime, hold onto it Jules.” 

The door swung open a moment later, pulling the two friends from their intense conversation. The nurse strode in followed by Danny, who looked less than pleased. “Everything ok?” The agent asked and his boyfriend nodded “Nothing to worry about.” 

Julian looked skeptical but let it go, watching as the nurse prepared to draw his blood. Danny looked nervous and unsettled and Julian frowned “Dola?” The arms dealer looked up and met his lover’s questioning gaze. 

“They got Flacco but Rodger’s is still out there somewhere and he has your file.” “We’ll find him.” The spy replied, flinching as the tech found a vein. Wes echoed Julian’s words “I have my feelers out, when he surfaces we’ll get him.” 

Danny didn’t look convinced and Julian motioned him closer as the tech finished and bandaged his arm. The gun runner came close, taking the offered hand in his own “We’ll be ok.” The arms dealer smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Dola as long as I have you I’ll be ok.” 

Danny’s lips lifted upwards into a small smile. “And that’s my cue. Let’s go see what they have to eat here boy.” Welker announced, standing up and motioning Max to follow. Danny nodded towards the ex-agent “Go with Welker and get some food.” 

Max sighed following after Welker out the door. Danny tuned back to Julian who looked like he had something important to get off his chest. “What is it?” “Danny I’m sorry.” Julian started and the arms dealer frowned, what did he have to be sorry for?

“I should never have taken that last mission. It wasn’t fair to you. I want you to know it killed me to be away from you. It took everything I had not to call you and I’m done with that now.” Danny raised an eyebrow as the agent continued. 

“I can’t promise I won’t have to travel here and there but I’m done with undercover ops for good. I’m not exactly sure what the future holds for me but I hope you’re there for the rest of it.” The arms dealer smiled “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Julian grinned, clasping Danny’s hand tighter in his “I love you and I’m going to make sure you come first from now on.” The arms dealer reached down cupping his lover’s face and bringing their lips millimetres apart “God only knows how much I love you.” 

Lips met in a needy kiss that was interrupted by a young man “Agent Edelman you’re due in x-ray.” The agent sighed pulling away. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and rising to his feet. “Lead the way.” 

The technician nodded to the wheelchair and the spy huffed. “Sorry its hospital policy.” Julian slunk over, plopping down and rolling his eyes as he was pushed out of the room and down the hall. After putting him in every position possible and taken way more x-rays then necessary he was pushed back to his room. 

Dr. Luck came in bursting into the room not five minutes later, his coat billowing around him. “No internal bleeding which is good but looks like your ribs have seen better days.” “I could have told you that.” Julian interrupted. 

Luck glared at him “Not much I can do besides prescribe you some pain killers and rest. I let Director Brady know that you are on medical leave for the next six weeks.” Julian groaned “Six weeks?” “At least. Those fractures need to heal. And I can’t stress the resting part enough” Luck replied, glaring at the agent. 

“He will rest.” Danny assured the doctor who nodded “At least one of you has some common sense.” The agent rolled his eyes, the man obviously didn’t know Danny at all. 

A few minutes later and they were on their way to one of Wes’s Langley home. Wes invited them inside and Julian was promptly ordered to bed by Danny, Wes, and Chris. The agent surprisingly cooperated, heading immediately to the room Wes had set up for him and Danny. 

The arms dealer thanked Welker before heading inside to find his lover who was already stripped to the waist and buried under the covers. Danny followed suit, snuggling up to Julian’s back as the younger man let out a contented sigh. “Sleep.” The arms dealer murmured, wrapping a protective arm around his lover’s midsection and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left in Series 6 and then I plan to post One Kiss is All it Takes. I hope you are all still enjoying the LtBR ride as it has a few more series to it. I haven't received much feedback lately but some of you maybe just shy? Hahaha anyway thanks for reading.


	7. Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules has a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're growing closer to the end of the Series 6..........

Julian left early the next morning, he claimed he needed to talk to Tom. Danny frowned but the agent had assured him everything was fine. But Danny had a nagging feeling he was being left out of something important again. 

Tom looked up as Julian strode into the office. “You wanted to talk to me?” The agent nodded and Tom motioned him inside. The spy entered shutting the door behind him with a quiet sigh. 

The director smiled knowingly at his agent “What’s on your mind?” Julian wiggled his fingers at his side, a nervous habit Tom hadn’t seen him do in years. “I think I need to retire.” 

The director nodded slowly repeating the agent’s words “You think you need to retire?” The spy nodded and Tom frowned. “You’re one of my best agents. I’d hate to lose you.” 

“I don’t know what to do.” Julian admitted finally making eyes contact with his director. Tom leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk “So talk to me. We’ll figure out a solution.” 

The agent took a deep breath “I don’t want to do undercover missions anymore.” “Ok.” “They are too hard for personal reasons.” The agent mumbled and Tom nodded. “It’s just I don’t know what else to do! I love Danny but our relationship can’t take this anymore.”   
The agent’s voice grew louder with each word. “Julian.” Tom interrupted softly before the agent could get any more upset. The spy looked back up at him, drowning in turmoil “I can’t lose him Tom.” “I know. And you don’t have to we have other positions here.”   
“I don’t want to sit at a desk all day!” Julian cried and Tom held his hands up. “Jules calm down. There are lots of other options, some of which you can do remotely.” He kept his voice calm, eyeing his agitated agent.   
“We can discuss them if you like.” Julian nodded and Tom smiled rising from his desk “Let’s take a walk.” Julian thought it was an odd request but shrugged it off, following alongside Brady. They headed outside to the courtyard to the large beautiful garden nearby. “You know ever since Amendola came into the picture months ago I knew this conversation would be coming.”   
Julian side eyed him “What conversation?” The director chuckled “The I love my job but I love my new boyfriend/girlfriend/lover/fiancé more. I’ve been in your shoes before.” He smiled at his agent “You we’re addicted to that man the minute you laid eyes on him.”   
The agent huffed and Tom grinned “Deny it all you want but I see the way you look at him. I was an agent once I remember what it was like.” Julian snorted “Yea years ago!”   
“Shut it.” Tom grumbled “I was in the same position you were. I loved Gisele but I knew it would never work unless I changed positions. So I gave up field work and never looked back. And you know what? I never regretted that decision a day in my life.” 

The agent’s blue eyes met his own, the younger man’s swimming with mixed emotions. “It’s not just sitting around a desk all Jules. I know you and I have thought of a few creative options for you. I could use someone to oversee informants.” 

The agent made a face of disgust and Tom moved on. “You could still do a few domestic missions here and there if you like.” Julian nodded, that didn’t sound so bad. “I also could use a new head training officer.” 

Julian gave him a look of uncertainty and Tom continued. “I need someone to design a training program for the recruits, ours is old and outdated. Plus, I need someone to accompany these rookies out on missions and show them the ropes. And who better than one of my best field agents.” 

“Isn’t that Fitzpatrick’s position?” Tom smirked “Not anymore. What do you say? Someone has to lead these young bucks. Besides you are part of the reason we have two new ones who are constantly giving me headaches!” 

Julian chuckled and Tom smirked “Keep laughing because they are going to be your headache soon if you accept.” He turned to face his agent, no his friend “What do you say?” The agent smiled “I like it but there is someone else I need to discuss it with first.” 

The director nodded. “I understand. Say hello to Dola for me. Let me know your decision.” 

Danny glanced up as the door to Welker’s private gym opened. He smiled when his lover strode in “Can we talk?” “Sure.” The arms dealer replied shutting down the treadmill and wiping the sweat off his face with a towel. 

He followed Julian down the hall and outside to the patio. He took a seat and Danny followed suit, taking a seat next to him. “I went to talk to Tom today.” Julian started, eyes meeting his lover’s and Danny didn’t like the anxiety he saw in those baby blues.   
“I told him I’m done with field work.” The arms dealer’s eyes widened “You what?” “I told him I’m done with missions. It was taking its toll on us.” “Julian I don’t want you to give up your job for me.” Danny started but Julian shook his head a small smile gracing his lips.

“Can you honestly say these three months haven’t been hell for you?” Sadness flickered in those brown eyes for a second and Julian grabbed his lover’s hand. “I know it was. And no job is worth that. Not one is worth losing you.” 

Danny opened his mouth to tell Julian he wasn’t going anywhere but his boyfriend shook his head. “I know you want to tell me you’re not leaving but can you honestly say you won’t get fed up with me disappearing for months at a time ten years from now?” 

Danny bit his lip and Julian squeezed his hand “It’s ok. So I went to Tom and he offered me some other options. One peaked my interest but I’ll only accept it if you’re on board. Otherwise I’m saying fuck it to the CIA and becoming a beach bum who lives off his boyfriend’s gun running fortune.” 

“What it is?” Danny asked, unsure if this was all a good idea as Julian’s joke fell flat. “Head training officer. It’s Fitzymagic’s old job. I can do most of it remotely although I do have to accompany the rookies on missions now and then but nothing like what I do now.” 

“So you are going to be in charge of Etling and Berrios?” The agent nodded and Danny chuckled “Are you sure you want that headache?” “Funny Tom said the same thing. But someone has to train these idiots.” 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Danny asked and Julian nodded. “Field work takes its toll obviously.” The agent motioned to his rib cage. “It’s a young man’s game and I’m growing old.” “You’re thirty-two.” Danny replied flatly and the agent smiled. 

“I don’t want you to regret this down the road.” The gun runner mumbled and Julian shook his head “Afraid I’ll get restless?” Danny nodded exclaiming “Yes!” The agent shrugged “If that happened, although with all the trouble you attract I don’t think that’s possible.” 

“Me?” Danny interrupted. “More like you!” Julian grinned “Anyway. If that did ever happen I can just take a short mission and problem solved.” “If you’re sure this is what you want.” Danny replied and Julian cupped his cheek. 

“I’ve never been so sure of wanting something in my life as much as I want you.” The gun runner leaned into the touch, savoring the loving words. He smirked at Julian “Then I say you accept the job.” Julian drug Danny in for kiss. 

The arms dealer deepened it, wrapping his arms around the agent’s neck. “Want you.” Julian moaned against swollen lips and Danny agreed. “Let’s go somewhere more private.” The arms dealer murmured pulling Julian to his feet. 

They snuck inside hand in hand and were almost to their room when Welker rounded the corner with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. “Where are you two going?” Danny narrowed his eyes “Julian needs to rest.” 

“Why do I feel like he isn’t going to get much rest?” Danny growled and Julian gave Wes an annoyed look. That seemed to sober the ex-agent up as his expression turned serious. “Did you talk to Brady?” 

“Yes.” The agent replied agitation growing. “And.” He nodded towards Danny and Julian sighed “Yes I talked to Danny too.” “And?” 

The spy sighed, giving Wes a look of not the time and the ex-agent merely grinned, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. “Do we have to do this now?” Julian groaned and Welker smirked. “Do you have somewhere else to be?” 

“Yes.” Danny growled, grabbing Julian’s hand and tugging him towards their room. “Remember to rest.” Wes cackled after the two men. Danny shut the door, taking care to lock it behind him. Finally, he had Julian all to himself!

The younger man smirked, slowly tugging his pants down and keeping contact with Danny the whole time. An animalistic growl left the older man’s throat as he stalked ahead and covered Julian’s lips with his own, claiming the younger’s mouth. 

He let his hands roam lower to grasp a handful of the agent’s plump backside. He gave his favorite ass a squeeze and his phone rang. He snarled, the damn thing always rung at the most inconvenient time. He ignored it, dragging his hands through Julian’s hair, grabbing a handful and giving it a tug. 

Julian moaned and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside the younger man’s mouth. He frowned when he felt something vibrate against his thigh. “Sorry.” Julian mumbled, reaching between them and silencing his phone. 

A moment later and Danny’s phone began to ring again. “For fuck’s sake!” Danny growled, snatching the device intending to pitch it into the nearest void he could find. He glanced at the caller ID and sighed, it was Hightower. He should take the call. 

“Go.” Julian urged “I’ll be right here when you get back.” He watched Danny’s backside as it disappeared out the door. Damn he really needed to get laid!

Why was the universe out to get him? He just wanted some quality alone time with his boyfriend and of course some drama had to erupt. Apparently someone reached out to Hightower for weapons and the supplier had suggested Danny. The gun runner appreciated the recommendation and the new client but he really just wanted to get Julian alone!

He sighed opening the door to the bedroom to find it empty. There was a light on in the bathroom and the gun runner followed it. He grinned at the sight, Julian smirked back at him in the mirror rinsing his razor and lifting it back to his face. 

Danny leaned against the doorframe “Hey there sexy. I missed you under all that hair.” “Why does everyone hate my beard? I thought it made me look distinguished.” “It stinks! It’s unkempt. It makes you look like a hobo. Need I go on?” 

“No.” Julian sighed, looking slightly disappointed as the last strip of his beloved beard disappeared. He rinsed the razor and splashed water on his face. He reached for a hand towel, meeting Danny’s brown eyes in the mirror as he dried his face. 

The arms dealer stared at him like a predator, he dropped the towel on the counter and Danny pounced. “Much better.” He murmured against Julian’s light scruffy upper lip. “Tom wants to meet with us but.” He nibbled at Danny’s bottom lip “He can wait.” 

“No we should go see him.” Danny groaned, forcing himself away from the other man. “He can wait.” Julian growled, yanking Danny back into his arms. The gun runner cursed the universe as he pulled away. “Let’s just get it over with and then I’m all yours.” He let out a soft moan as Julian sucked hard on his throat.

“Are you sure you don’t want this?” The spy murmured, gyrating his hips into his lovers. The arms dealer groaned “You know I do. Stop making it worse!” Julian smirked pulling back “You’re right we should probably go.” 

Danny growled, glaring at his boyfriend “You’re going to pay for that later.” “I certainly hope so.” Julian quipped. The arms dealer growled possessively, pulling Julian back to his chest. 

“The first chance I get you alone I’m fucking you’re brains out.” The gun runner whispered hotly in his lover’s ear as he swatted Julian’s ass. The spy moaned, whether from the rough treatment or because Danny pulled away he couldn’t be sure. 

All he knew was they needed to take care of this CIA shit because he had other business that needed attending to, well more like someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One one chapter left in this series! And then its time for One Kiss.


	8. Training Officer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian takes a new position within the CIA and an old enemies pays a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the Series 6. I'm sad to see it come to an end but never fear Series 7 is finished and Series 8 is in the works. I hope you all have enjoyed it as I had a blast writing it.

“Did you make a decision?” Tom asked, eye following as the whole crew arrived in his office. Julian nodded “I have.” “And?” The director asked arching a brow as the agent broke out into a grain “I’ll take the training officer position.”

Tom was beaming, leaping up from desk and pulling the spy into a hug. Julian shook his head, hugging his eager boss back. “On that note.” Brady pulled away, turning towards his file cabinet. “These are yours.” He picked up a large box sitting next to his desk and handed it to spy. 

“These are all the old training manuals and they need updating. Also this.” He grabbed a tablet from his desk and slapped it on top of the box. “This is yours now too. It includes the dozen newbies that just graduated from their initial training. You need to go through and pair them with an agent to train with.” 

Julian’s eyes widened “I thought you said this would allow me more free time?” “It allows you be closer to your boyfriend over there and work remotely for the most part. I never said it wasn’t time consuming.” The agent glared and Tom smirked in reply. 

“Also I made sure to assign you as Berrios and Etling’s training agent. Enjoy that.” He sat back down in his office chair “Oh and if you could review the manual, add the changes you want and whatever else you need to it and get it back to me in.” He paused glancing down at his watch and thinking it over. “Oh say two weeks. That’d be great!” 

The agent glared daggers at his boss “Fuck it! I’m going to be a beach bum. Let Fitzbimbo do this.” He dropped the box on the floor, kicking it back towards the director’s desk with a scowl. “Oh come on now Jules there’s a pay raise in it for you.” 

“He has me. He doesn’t need your money.” Danny replied and Julian smiled at the gun runner. “Oh alright.” Tom sighed “I got you some help. Hogan is stepping away from missions as well so he’s your second in command.” 

Julian raised a brow “Hogan’s stepping down?” Tom nodded “Sort of. I told you weren’t the first agent who wanted to slow down. Hell you weren’t even the first this month. Ashley and Chris are expecting twins and he wanted to be close to his family.” 

The agent’s face softened “Twins?” Tom nodded “He’s scared shitless. I told him he should be. It’s the scariest mission he’ll ever accept.” The director chuckled. “Anyway you’re all set. Let me know if you need anything otherwise you are on your own.” 

Julian sighed, staring at the large box on the floor before kicking it towards the door and shouting “Hogs! We got work to do!” Agent 15 looked up from his desk with a grin “I hear you’re the new head training officer.” 

“I hear you’re going to be a daddy.” Julian replied and Hogan nodded rising from his desk “Yea. Ashley is due in about five months.” “Congrats man!” Julian pulled the other agent into a hug. “Thanks! And thank you for taking the job! If I had to deal one more second with Fitzahole.” 

Agent 11 grinned “You never know I could be worse.” “Not possible.” Hogan replied flatly. “Anyway I reviewed the manual and suggested changes but I need you to go over and authorize it.” 

Julian nodded “Will do.” “And we need to discuss who to assign the new recruits too. I can take a couple and I was told Etling and Berrios were reserved for you.” Chris Hogan smirked as the other spy rolled his eyes. 

“Yea. They’re mine. We can sit down and discuss assignments tomorrow if that works.” Julian turned to Danny “Do you mind if we stay an extra couple of days so I can get some of this bullshit of my plate?” The arms dealer nodded “Fine with me.” 

“Works for me.” Hogan replied. “Great. I’ll make a list of available agents and we’ll pair them tomorrow over lunch?” “Sounds good. Here’s the manual I revised.” He handed it over to Julian who looked less than enthusiast. 

Hogan sighed “I assure you it’s boring as fuck.” “Of that I have no doubt.” Julian replied “Well I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hogan nodded returning to his lists of recruits. “Shall we?” Agent 11 asked motioning towards the door. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Danny replied, excited to finally get out of here and get his lover alone. They were just about out of the office when the gun runner’s phone rang. He frowned at the unfamiliar number before answering it. 

“You’re not the easiest man to get ahold of.” Danny froze, he knew that voice. “Long time no see Amendola. The last time I saw you, you and your boyfriend we’re betraying me to the CIA.” Julian turned back to Danny, a concerned look on his face. 

“Rodgers.” He mouthed motioning to the phone. Julian nodded, issuing an order to have the phone pinged and the conversation recorded. “But let’s get down to business shall we? Don’t want to give your CIA buddies enough time to track this call. I’m sure there already listening. Is your boyfriend there too? Because I want him to hear this as well.” 

The gun runner motioned to his lover as he put the phone on speaker. “You’re on speaker.” “Good. So listen up, I want my boys out of prison and returned to me immediately. I also want my club returned to me in pristine condition.” 

By this point, everyone in the CIA office had gathered around and listening intently to Aaron Rodgers. 

“And what makes you think we’d agree to that?” Julian asked. Rodger’s chuckled darkly “Because my dear if you don’t I’m going to send your CIA file to every news outlet, post it on every social media sight and the whole world will know the name Julian Edelman. All your enemies will know who you are, where you live, and who your boyfriend is. That could be deadly for both of you, not to mention kill his arms dealing business.” 

There was a pause and they could feel Rodgers’s smugness “Oh I forgot to mention Kingsbury left me lots of files. Let’s see here.” Julian met Tom’s gaze, both men knowing this was about to get worse. “I’ve got an Agent Romo, Agent Hogan, Agent Garrapollo oh wait he’s dead. Agent Chung. Shall I continue?” 

“You’ve made your point.” Tom replied and Rodger’s chuckled “So you understand how serious I am.” “I do. But how do I know you won’t release those files anyway.” “I will hand them over to you in exchange for both my lovers and the keys back to my club.” 

“I will think about it.” Tom replied and Rodgers’s tone turned dark. “You take too long and Edelman will be a household name. You have one hour. I’ll be in touch.” 

The phone line went dead. Danny tuned to Julian with a haunted look on his face. How the fuck were they going to get out of this mess?

“We can’t just hand over two criminals.” Tony started and Tom cut him off with a shake of his head. “We won’t but we need to let Rodgers’s think we will.” “He’s smart. You try to play him and he’s going to see it coming a mile away.” Wes butted in and Tom glared at him.

He motioned to his ex-agent “Do you have a suggestion then? Because I don’t plan on hanging my agents out to dry.” Welker tipped his head, a smirk on his face. “Of course I do.” Tom huffed in frustration, waving his hand at the ex- not so ex-agent “Well do enlighten us all Wes.” 

Welker uncrossed his arms instead choosing to perch on a nearby desk much to Ryan Allen’s dismay. “Make the deal.” Welker held up a hand anticipating the outcry that was about to begin. “On the condition that he no longer sells drugs and must hand over all the files. In return you leave him and his club alone. He leaves us alone we’ll leave him alone.” 

Tom rubbed his chin deep in thought “I don’t like it but it maybe our only safe option.” “You’re willing to make a deal with that psycho? Are you insane?” Fitzpatrick cried causing the room’s occupants to turn in his direction. “He has files on all of us.” Tony snapped “He’ll burn every agent in the CIA.” 

“It’s not like we haven’t made deals with shady characters in the past.” Wes pointed out, smirking as he nodded to Danny. The arms dealer rolled his eyes as Fitzpatrick ball up his fists, whipping around to Julian. “First you steal my job and now we’re in this whole mess because of your fucking boyfriend.” He pointed to Danny. 

Julian growled, stepping closer so he was inches from Fitzpatrick “Back the fuck up! We got assigned that mission. Danny helped put them all behind bars!” Agent 11 balled up his fists, ready to knock Fitzpatrick out. “Enough!” Tom snapped, stepping in-between his warring agents. “This isn’t anyone’s fault! This happens when you work intelligence. Do you think this hasn’t happened before? And it won’t happen again? Because it will! That’s what happens when you work covert ops.” 

He took a deep breath, taking care the two spies backed away from each other. “Which is why we need to come up with a solution that works for us. And as foul tasting as it is Welker’s right, making a deal maybe our best option.” He glanced around the group, pleased to see a few nods of support. 

Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing. “So we are in agreement, we hand over Cobb, Nelson, and his club in exchange for the files and they he has to stop drug running and leave the CIA alone.” Fitzpatrick crossed his arms but surprisingly kept silent. 

The director nodded “That’s the plan then. I’ll call to get Cobb and Nelson released. Also Flavia see if you can remotely unlock the security system on the club.” She nodded setting to works. “When he calls back put him on speaker. I will go down with a team to meet him.” 

Julian opened his mouth to protest and Tom shook his head. “Absolutely not. You’re on medical leave. You’re staying put.” The agent sighed “Tom please.” “No. Jules, you and the rest of your crew are staying here till it’s all over.” 

The spy looked displeased, but held his tongue. “Good. Wait here till he calls back.” Brady ordered heading back into his office. 

Aaron Rodgers was a prompt man, exactly an hour later Danny’s phone rang. The arms dealer answered putting it on speaker. “Hello again Dola and I’m assuming CIA peons. Have you given my offer any more thought?” 

“We have.” Tom Brady replied, perching on the edge of Ryan Allen’s desk. “And what is your decision? Need I remind you I have Edelman’s file in my hand at this very moment.” “We will accept your deal on a couple of conditions.” 

Rodgers’s voice deepened, his agitation becoming clear. “I’m listening.” “We’ll release Nelson and Cobb to you along with your club as long as you return the files and leave my agents the hell alone.” 

“Consider it done.” Rodgers’s replied and Tom continued “And you stay out of the drug running business.” Rodgers’s growled “That wasn’t part of the original agreement.” 

“It’s an amendment.” Tom replied, his voice cool and confident. “Fine.” Rodgers’s snapped. “I’ll stay out of the drug business.” “And in exchange the CIA will leave you alone as long as you leave us alone.” 

“Deal” Rodgers’s replied and Tom smirked “Good. My team and I will meet you in a neutral location. I will send coordinates.” “Fine. But I expect Edelman and Amendola to treat my boys with the utmost care until they are returned to me.” 

“They will not be at the exchange.” “They will be or consider the deal off.” Rodgers’s snapped. “My agent is unavailable currently. You will deal with me.” “They will be there.” Rodgers’s hissed darkly. Tom narrowed his eyes “Why? Because I’m not sending them into an ambush.” 

“I promised you I’d leave them alone and I will. But they will be there. I have a message that was left to them.” Tom made eye contact with Julian who nodded as did Danny. “Fine. They will accompany me but any funny business and I won’t hesitate to put a bullet in your boyfriends.” 

“Understood. See you soon.” Rodgers’s practically purred before hanging up. Tom turned to Julian, his expression serious “You can go but no heroics. You’re supposed to be on medical leave and the only reason I’m allowing this is to ensure the safety of CIA. Do I make myself clear?” 

Julian nodded “Crystal.” “Good. We are bringing a large team and I’ll have people on standby just in case.” He motioned to the Doberman “And be sure to bring Max.” The dog wagged his tail in excitement trotting up to Tom. 

The director held out a hand and Max rubbed against it. “You keep those two idiots safe.” Max barked happily as if to answer the Director. “You’re a good boy. Can you teach the rest of this office some respect?” 

Flavia, Julian, and Wes all snorted at once. “Good luck with that Brady.” Wes quipped as Tom glared at him as he continued to praise Max. “Don’t listen to him boy. He’s an idiot too. I’m surrounded by them.” The director ignored the many eyes rolls and the middle finger thrown his way by Flavia. 

Danny watched out the window from their agreed upon meeting place, an abandon warehouse down by the docks. How cliché. The gun runner wasn’t impressed, usually Rodgers’s liked to roll out the red carpet. He was pulled from his musings by someone shouting. 

“You fucking dick!” Jordy Nelson cried as Danny came into view. “You sold us out you fucking traitor!” The gun runner said nothing, crossing his arms watching as two CIA personnel escorted him in. 

“I’d keep your mouth shut if you want to see your boyfriend again.” Julian replied coming up behind Nelson. He whipped around, his eyes narrowing at the agent “You fucker! Aaron will kill you both.” 

“He won’t touch either of them or he violates our deal.” Tom Brady appeared in the doorway “And if I were you I’d shut my mouth if you want to see him again.” Jordy’s face softened “I can see Aaron?” 

“If you cooperate.” Brady replied and motioned to someone outside. A minute later and two more guards came in escorting Randall Cobb. Jordy side eyed him, not too pleased that he was part of the deal as well. 

“He’s here.” One of the guards informed and Tom issued orders. “Get in position and remember we are making a deal with him. No itchy trigger fingers!” 

“Hello again.” Rodgers greeted upon entering the building, flanked by his own guards. His eyes coming to rest on his two lovers. “Hello my darlings. Are you ready to come home?” “Files first.” Tom demanded holding out his hand. 

“Of course.” The club owner replied, smirking as he snapped his fingers and one of his guards handed him a stack of them. “I believe these are yours.” Rodgers replied, his voice low and silky as he stepped towards Julian. 

The agent stepped forward, grabbing the set of files and Rodgers couldn’t resist brushing his knuckles across the agent’s. Julian ignored it but Danny growled softly. The club owner smirked towards the gun runner, withdrawing his hand and stepping back as Julian tucked the files under his arm. 

“Now release them.” He motioned for his lovers and Tom nodded. Jordy leapt towards Rodgers, hands still cuffed behind his back as Rodgers embraced him. Randall moved forward towards the pair when a gun shot was heard. 

“AARON!” Jordy shrieked as the club owner crumpled to the ground. The sound of guns cocking filled the air as CIA personnel pulled their weapons. “Stand down!” Tom ordered, eyes flickering around the building trying to locate the shooter. 

One of the guards yanked Randall back as Julian moved to the downed club owner’s side as another gun shot rang out. Julian watched as Jordy collapsed on top of Rodgers. “Who the fuck is shooting!” Danny was next to Julian a split second later, pulling his boyfriend back “Jules. Leave them they are as good as dead.” 

“Up there!” Gronkowski shouted as a man climbed up the guard rail and onto the roof top. “Find him!” Tom ordered and the CIA was on the hunt. Julian dashed out the back door with Danny and Max on his heels.

The agent watched the gunman hit the ground running. “Get him Max!” The gun runner ordered and the Doberman sped up, bypassing Julian as he chased after the gunman. 

But the gunman was too far ahead, ripping the cover off a motorcycle he had hidden in the tall weeds, jumping on. The mysterious gunman revved the engine, taking off in seconds. Julian slowed to stop, firing multiple rounds in hopes of hitting a tire. 

But it was all in vain, the motorcycle sped off and Danny ordered Max back. The agent gasped for breath, dropping to his knees and tearing the bullet proof vest off that was compressing his injured ribs. The gun runner caught up to his lover, dropping down beside him “Are you alright?” 

The spy nodded, attempting to catch his breath. Danny rubbed the younger one’s back as Max came to a halt in from of them, nuzzling Julian’s cheek. The agent stroked the dog’s head as Danny asked “Who the fuck was that.” 

The agent shook his head, meeting Danny’s concerned gaze “I have no idea. And how the fuck he did know where we’d be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. Thank you all for reading it and more to come soon. I will post a new and different series called One Kiss is All it Takes very soon. I will update with a new chapter once a week. After One Kiss is over, I'll start uploading Series 7 so please stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I appreciate comments and kudos so please feel free to leave both :) I'll post Chapter 2 sometime next week. Hope you are all staying safe during these crazy times!


End file.
